


La tueuse de crabe

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Cancer, Drugs, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Il est tard, vraiment tard, ou tôt, tu ne sais pas. Tu erres dans la nuit après une violente dispute avec ta mère, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Quelque chose de puissant s'est réveillé en toi et a tout simplement explosé. Et tu ne connais qu'un seul endroit où les choses pourraient s'améliorer. Après tout, n'es-tu pas devenue ce que tout le monde appelle communément une jeune fille exceptionnelle ?





	1. Quand on le pense au fond de l'océan, le crabe n'existe pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, ici ! :D Je me lance dans ce nouveau fandom (je viens seulement de me mettre à la série, shame on me, et Dieu que je l'aime (surtout Jessica Lange (je l'aime d'amour (seigneur, je veux qu'elle m'épouse (j'arrête avec les parenthèses))))). Il me paraissait donc tout à fait naturel d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus, et sur Fiona (cette beauté, my my my). En même temps, j'avais très envie de tester le format perso/lecteur, que j'ai beaucoup lu mais jamais écrit. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais et que vous apprécierez ! Cette histoire ne prend absolument pas place dans la série à proprement parler. Je me sers juste des personnages et du contexte, rien de plus. Néanmoins, rien ne m'appartient, il va sans dire. 
> 
> Si vous n'êtes pas familiers avec le concept, il vous suffit juste de remplacer (Y/N) par le prénom de votre choix, le vôtre ou un autre (pour ma part, si vous n'avez pas d'idées, j'ai écrit cette histoire avec le prénom Masha). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Le bruit de la porte qui claque derrière toi résonne encore dans ton crâne, alors que tu es déjà bien loin de la maison. Mais est-ce encore ta maison, désormais ? Tu frissonnes dans l'air de la nuit qui te surplombe, semblable à un lac d'encre près de s'écouler sur toi, te noyant, te faisant disparaître à tout jamais, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander si cette option ne serait pas la plus agréable, finalement, la moins douloureuse. Tu as froid, pourtant il fait bon, le vent s'est calmé et, au loin, une chouette hulule, des oiseaux s'ébrouent et remplissent le silence pesant de leurs piaillements. La pénombre te semble alors moins inquiétante. Le visage de ta mère t'apparaît soudain, crispé par la colère, figé dans la peur. Effrayée par sa propre fille. Tu as l'habitude de te disputer avec elle, c'est plutôt monnaie courante pour ne pas dire une habitude que vous avez vite prise, la répétant soir après soir alors qu'elle rentre du bar où elle a passé la journée. Il suffit que tu fasses grincer le plancher pour que sa frustration s'abatte sur toi, comme une averse de grêle trempé dans du métal chauffé à blanc ; chacun de ses mots te brûle, te meurtrit un peu plus et fait enfler cette rage en toi. Elle prend toute la place, tel un monstre que sa déception nourrit encore et encore et contre lequel tu ne cesses de lutter dans un combat à mort. Tu te dois de le maîtriser, de maintenir ses chaînes, de l'empêcher de se lever et de hurler. Et tu t'es toujours bien débrouillée. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce soir, tu as perdu.

Tu te souviens encore du moment exact où les liens se sont brisés, claquant dans tes entrailles avant que la bête ne se réveille et n'échappe à ton contrôle. Ta mère venait de franchir une limite qu'elle n'avait fait que frôler jusqu'à présent. Une erreur, une inattention. Voilà ce que tu es pour elle. Les mots étaient enfin sortis et l'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient plus les ignorer. C'est là, dans ce moment de faiblesse, cet instant suspendu au-dessus du néant de ton existence, que tu l'as laissé gagner du terrain. Tu t'es consciemment effacée devant lui ; devant ton pouvoir. Cependant, tu ne te rappelles que vaguement de ce qu'il s'est passé avant de rattacher le monstre et de reprendre possession de toi-même. Des cris, les tiens, les siens, des larmes, les siennes, du sang, le sien, des pulsations contre la peau, près de la déchirer, les tiennes, des secousses, les tiennes. Tout ça confus, mêlé, enlacé, comme une mélasse collante embourbant ton cerveau. Le géant à l'intérieur de toi a voulu la blesser, faire couler son sang, et sans que tu ne la touches, sa peau si laiteuse est devenue rouge. Un rouge hypnotique, presque noir, fascinant. Tu n'as pas compris comment c'était possible, mais tu n'as pas plus réfléchi, tu voulais qu'elle souffre comme toi, aussi fort, aussi intensément, comme une douleur marquée au fer rouge pile sur le cœur, alors tu l'as fait. Tu as imaginé prendre son palpitant entre tes mains et le serrer, encore et encore, jusqu'à le réduire à la poussière. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Elle était debout, se crispant, se tordant dans tous les sens, se tenant la poitrine, se griffant, et puis la seconde d'après elle reposait inerte sur le sol. Toi, tu étais toujours de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tu ne l'as jamais touchée. Et puis la bête s'est rendormie, te laissant chancelante et au bord des larmes sur le seuil de la porte. Jusqu'à quand ?

Tu n'as pas pris le temps de préparer un sac, tu es sortie. Tu as claqué la porte et es partie. Au seul endroit que tu connaisses et qui pourrait encore vouloir de toi. Tu n'y es jamais allé, simplement entendu parler, et ça t'a suffit. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de famille pour t'ouvrir la porte, pas d'amis chez qui tu puisses te réfugier et ta dernière relation s'est terminée il y a plusieurs mois de cela dans des conditions loin d'être optimales. Tu as besoin de savoir qu'il existe des personnes comme toi, des personnes qui te comprennent, te soutiennent, t'aident. T'aiment. Lorsque tu arrives devant les grilles de l'École pour jeunes filles exceptionnelles de Madame Robichaux, tu marques un arrêt et lèves la tête, plongeant ton regard dans la nuit étoilée. Que diras-tu ? Comment expliqueras-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Es-tu capable de le refaire pour prouver que tu n'es pas folle ? Tu baisses le menton et fixes tes mains, incroyablement blanches, comme phosphorescentes dans le clair de lune. Tu te concentres, sens la bête dans tes entrailles frémir, ramper dans tes veines, picoter le bout de tes doigts, de tes orteils, de ton nez. Tu imagines les frapper l'une contre l'autre et, sans esquisser le moindre geste, elles se mettent à chauffer et piquer, comme si tu l'avais réellement fait. Tes yeux s'écarquillent et un sourire dévore tes lèvres, bien malgré toi. Tu ne comprends pas, et tu ne veux pas le faire, tu trouves simplement cela inouï. Tu te représentes maintenant les caresser, les effleurer, et c'est ton rire qui t'arrête sous les chatouilles que ta pensée a provoqué. Soudain, tu sursautes et fais un pas en arrière, les sens aux aguets, alors que les grilles s'ouvrent devant toi. Tu hésites, regardes derrière toi, les lumières de la ville, le calme des rues, l'immobilité de l'univers, et avances dans l'allée, tandis que les barreaux de fer se referment sur tes talons. En quelques pas, tu te retrouves dans cette immense maison où il fait agréablement chaud. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir alors qu'un feu de cheminée crépite non loin. Tes chaussures glissant sur le parquet, tu pénètres dans le salon où l'âtre se consume lentement.

Tu n'es pas seule. Tu l'as sentie avant même de la voir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux boucles blondes encadrant un visage délicat mais sévère. Elle porte une robe noire très élégante, cintrée à la taille, tombant jusqu'au genou, des escarpins de la couleur du vin qu'elle tient dans sa main et chacun de ses battements de cils respire la grâce et le respect. Le pouvoir. Elle est assise, tu es debout, face à elle, et pourtant tu te sens terriblement minuscule et envieuse de te terrer dans un trou de souris. Son regard braqué sur toi ne cille pas ; elle te fixe, te juge, te jauge, t'évalue et jamais de ta vie tu ne t'es sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Tu te balances d'un pied à l'autre en triturant tes doigts. Soudain, la chaleur devient suffocante et tu regrettes l'air frais du dehors, le crépitement du bois devient assourdissant et tu regrettes le silence de la nuit. Sans prévenir, elle finit son verre et se lève, marchant vers toi, restant à deux mètres, sans jamais baisser ses yeux.

-Quel est ton nom ? te demande-t-elle.

-(Y/N), Madame.

-Sais-tu, (Y/N), que ce n'est là pas une heure pour frapper chez les gens ?

-Je suis désolée. Je n'avais juste… nulle part où aller. Et je crois… que je fais partie de cette école.

-Je le crois, aussi, en effet. Je t'ai aperçue par la fenêtre et, à moins que tu ne sois complètement folle, dans ce cas, ta place n'est pas ici, tu as un pouvoir que tu viens juste de découvrir.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de piquer un fard monstrueux qui dévore ton visage et ton cou. Tu as l'impression d'être comme une de ces bûches se consumant dans la cheminée. De l'extérieur, tu devais ressembler à une cinglée riant de ses propres mains. La honte enfle en toi, titillant la bête, tandis que tes poings se serrent le long de ton corps.

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose, (Y/N) ?

Tes yeux se posent sur le verre de vin, à présent vide, que la femme a posé sur le coin de la table basse. Un petit rire sardonique s'échappe de sa gorge, alors qu'elle le remplit au quart, en boit une mince gorgée et te le tend, sans même se soucier de la trace de rouge à lèvres encore présente sur le rebord. Tu es troublée, c'est certain, mais, ne souhaitant pas la vexer, tu bois à ton tour. Le vin laisse une traînée acide et brûlante le long de ta gorge, mais tu n'y prêtes pas vraiment attention, toute ta curiosité dirigée vers cette étrange et envoûtante femme.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Tu secoues la tête, prête à boire chacun de ses mots comme tu bois le vin.

-Je m'appelle Fiona Goode. Ma fille, Cordélia, est la directrice de cet établissement et je suis en quelque sorte la directrice de notre espèce. Peu importe ce que tu as découvert ce soir, cette aptitude fait de toi une sorcière, comme les jeunes femmes dans cette école. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre à t'accepter et à maîtriser ce qui est en toi. Pour t'offrir un toit et des sœurs.

Ton cœur se gonfle de joie à cette annonce. Tu n'es pas seule, exactement comme tu l'as espéré et souhaité de toute ton âme. Tu lui souris et, même si elle ne te le rend pas, ses yeux, eux, te répondent. Tu bois encore, sans remarquer que tes lèvres embrassent la trace écarlate. Elle a dû le voir, car son regard s'est attardé un instant sur le verre avant de remonter sur ton visage et ses pupilles se sont légèrement dilatées.

-Bien. Il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée. Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre.

Tu ne l'es pas du tout, mais tu ne veux pas la contrarier alors tu poses le verre et acquiesces. Tu te dis que tu auras tout le temps de discuter avec elle une prochaine fois et de découvrir toute l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs par la même occasion. Tu la suis jusqu'au premier étage, où vous passez devant des portes closes. Combien d'autres filles comme toi vivent ici ? Ton sang bouillonne de les connaître, les rencontrer, apprendre d'elles et le matin te semble bien loin. Enfin, Fiona s'arrête au bout du couloir et ouvre une porte, attendant que tu entres la première. Tu t'exécutes et, passant devant elle, tu respires un mélange de vin, de fumée de cigarette et de parfum capiteux, le genre qui doit coûter un bras. Associé à l'alcool, un brouillard se forme dans ton esprit et t'enveloppe doucement dans une couverture lourde et langoureuse qui annihile tes sens. La chambre est grande, avec un lit une place, une table de chevet juste à côté, une armoire en chêne et un bureau sous la fenêtre. Tu souris, encore, te retournant vers la femme, appuyée contre la porte désormais fermée. Tu as un millier de questions à lui poser et, même si elles peuvent attendre demain, l'une d'elle franchit ta bouche sans que tu n'aies pu la retenir.

-Quel est votre pouvoir ?

Un rictus redresse le coin droit de ses lèvres.

-J'en ai plusieurs, à vrai dire. C'est ce qui fait de moi la Suprême. Je peux, par exemple…

Le temps que tu enregistres l'information, tu ne réalises pas qu'elle agite imperceptiblement son poignet et tu te retrouves soulevée dans les airs avant d'atterrir au milieu du lit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le cœur battant la chamade contre ta poitrine. Bêtement, tu regardes l'endroit où tu te trouvais encore quelques secondes auparavant. Dans un rire de satisfaction, elle laisse ses talons claquer contre le parquet, puis se taire sur le tapis moelleux, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau.

-Quoi d'autre ? ne peux-tu t'empêcher de demander, les yeux pétillant de curiosité et d'admiration.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'elle semble véritablement amusée de ton enthousiasme. Elle lève sa main devant ses yeux tandis que des petites flammes dansent au bout de ses doigts. Puis, elle la couche, paume vers le plafond, et cette fois c'est presque un feu qui y brûle. Ta bouche s'ouvre alors que tu te lèves et t'approches, semblable à un papillon attiré par la chaleur, fasciné par le danger. Elle t'observe et te demande de souffler, ce que tu fais, avant que les flammes disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace sur sa peau. Elle penche sa main vers toi, pour que tu puisses voir et en la touchant tu te rends compte qu'elle est à peine tiède.

-Incroyable, lâches-tu, abasourdie.

-C'est tout pour ce soir, décide-t-elle néanmoins d'un ton ferme et grave.

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Ta voix est légèrement suraiguë tant tu es émerveillée de toutes les découvertes de ta soirée, tu ressembles à une enfant au milieu d'un tout nouveau monde dont chaque facette est plus merveilleuse que la précédente. Le visage de ta mère semble être définitivement effacé de ta mémoire.

-Hm-hm, confirme-t-elle. Je peux te faire agir contre ta volonté, lire dans tes pensées…

-Oh.

Tu te rembrunis, de peur qu'elle le fasse. Pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à lui cacher, à part peut-être la vision du corps de ta mère sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, le visage crispé de douleur, mais tu tiens à ce que tes pensées restent dans ta tête, pas dans la sienne. Elle rit, encore, et tu réalises enfin combien ce son est agréable et combien cela fait longtemps que tu n’as pas entendu quelqu’un rire, sincèrement. Ton monde a été bien sombre, ces dernières années, et il est grand temps que ça change, pour le mieux.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, rassure-toi.

Tu te détends alors et recule d'un pas, prenant en compte la proximité qu'il y a entre elle et toi. Lorsque tu la regardes, ses yeux sont presque impossibles à soutenir tant ils sont expressifs et brillants d'une lueur sombre.

-Et si tu me montrais ce que tu sais faire, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tes mains ont de si amusant ?

Tu te tends et ton cœur fait un raté. Que va-t-elle penser de toi ? À côté, ses pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants et surtout elle en a plusieurs, toi, tu n'en as qu'un et tu n'es même pas sûre d'être capable de le refaire. Tu te laisses tomber sur le rebord du matelas, le dos courbé et le menton enfoncé entre tes épaules, comme pour essayer désespérément de t'enfoncer dans le sol.

-Ce ne sont pas mes mains, en fait, et… hum… c'est beaucoup moins… impressionnant que vous et je...

-Ne te compare pas à qui que ce soit, (Y/N), te coupe-t-elle. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un que tu trouveras mieux que toi, ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est vrai. Nous sommes toutes spéciales et uniques et il n'est pas question de comparer ou noter nos pouvoirs. Ils sont à nous, ce sont eux qui nous rendent différentes et exceptionnelles. Même le plus infime pouvoir fait de toi une sorcière, il est donc suffisant pour que tu en sois fière. Montre-moi juste.

Tu acquiesces, rassurée par ses mots, et réfléchis un instant à ce que tu pourrais faire. Il faut qu'elle le voit, qu'elle le sente, sinon elle ne peut pas te croire, il font donc que tu agisses sur elle. Seulement… la dernière fois que tu as fait ça, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit très bien passé. Tu ne peux pas la blesser, c'est impossible, elle te mettrait dehors, sorcière ou non. Tu ne veux pas la blesser, c'est au-dessus de tes forces. Elle n'est probablement pas la meilleure personne qui puisse exister, les ténèbres dans son regard foncé te le prouvent, te le hurlent, t'effraient même, t’attirant dans leur gouffre éternel, mais cela ne mérite pas que le sang coule. Tu en as suffisamment vu pour la soirée. Tu l'observes, espérant trouver une idée. Elle a sa tête penchée sur le côté, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres, patientant tranquillement que tu lui offres le spectacle pour lequel elle est là plutôt que dans son salon à déguster un très bon vin. Tu peux simplement toucher son avant-bras, après tout, pas besoin de feux d'artifices si la lueur d'une bougie suffit à y voir clair. Sans lâcher son regard – tu en es incapable, même si tu te sens dangereusement à découvert sous ses cils maquillés de noir et tranchants comme des lames –, tu imagines tes doigts caresser son poignet et remonter jusqu'à son coude. Tu peux presque sentir le velours de sa peau, les petits poils blonds qui se dressent sous ton contact et alors elle frissonne. Pour de vrai. Elle rompt le lien visuel et fixe son bras, la chair de poule qui s'y est installée. Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, tu peux l'entendre, le voir, le ressentir, comme s'il s'agissait du tien. Et justement, le tien se met à battre la même mélodie dans ta cage thoracique. Elle expire doucement par la bouche et relève les yeux vers toi.

-Comment l'as-tu découvert ? En regardant tes mains ?

Tu te tends un peu plus et te crispes, ta mâchoire se contracte alors que des effluves de rage grimpent en toi. Tu sens le monstre grogner. Et tu aimerais lui mentir, parce que tu as peur que la vérité l'effraie, la fasse te jeter dehors, la fasse t'envoyer en prison – parce que, même si tu as repoussé cette hypothèse loin dans ton esprit, après ce que tu as fait, c'est là où est ta place, si on te jette de cette école, alors il n'y a plus que la prison pour t'accueillir. Mais tu en es incapable, parce que quelque chose te dit que cette femme, cette sorcière aux innombrables pouvoirs, cette Suprême, quoi que cela veuille dire et représenter, a fait bien pire que ça. Tu ne veux pas minimiser ton crime, ni l'acte de violence qui l'a précédé, mais juste trouver quelqu’un qui pourra comprendre. Et tu sais qu'elle le fera. Il y a ce lien qui se tisse entre vous, comme si les fils de sa destinée s’emmêlaient aux tiens et fusionnaient à différents endroits, aux décisions que vous avez prises toutes les deux, qui étaient mauvaises, mais qui ont fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd’hui. Qui vous ont réunies ce soir, et, tu espères, tous ceux qui suivent. 

-Ma mère. Je l'ai tuée, dis-tu sans prendre de détour, parce que quand la vérité est si cruelle, il est inutile de tenter de l'adoucir. J'ai essayé pendant des mois de contenir cette… chose en moi. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas pu. C'était juste trop grand, trop fort, et ça l'a tuée. Sans même que je la touche. J'ai juste voulu déchirer sa chair et écraser son cœur entre mes mains, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais… à distance.

Tu peux jurer avoir vu de l'admiration dans son regard, même si ça a été bref et éphémère, déjà disparu avant même d'être apparu, mais c'était là et ça t'a remplie de joie. Peut-être même un soupçon d’inquiétude, mais ça ne doit être que ton imagination. Tu lui souris et, cette fois, elle te le rend et c'est étrangement beau de la voir te sourire. Ses traits, qui jusque là étaient sévères, durs, ciselés au couteau, s'adoucissent et tu la trouves magnifique, rayonnante, comme un soleil distribuant ses rayons de lumière. Tu détournes les yeux, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps, tout comme pour l'étoile, tu as peur de te brûler la rétine, irrémédiablement, irréversiblement. Elle doit l'avoir remarqué, tu n'as jamais su mentir, ni avec ta bouche ni avec ton cœur et encore moins avec ton regard, il est comme un miroir sur ton âme où chacune de tes intentions y est visible. Seuls quelques mètres vous séparent, peut-être deux, ou trois, pas plus, mais c'est comme s'il y avait un canyon et pourtant tu entends précisément sa respiration, comme si elle se trouvait juste derrière toi, tout contre ton oreille. Tu frissonnes à cette idée. L'avoir si proche, la toucher, pour de vrai, tenir l'insaisissable, le temps d'une éternité suspendue dans la poussière du vide.

-Tu peux faire autre chose ? te demande-t-elle tout à coup, rompant le silence agréable dans lequel tu t'étais réfugiée.

-Hum… non, Madame, je n'ai pas d'autre pouvoir…

Tu te sens nulle. Tu avais raison, après tout, ce n'est rien comparé à elle.

-Non, je veux dire, autre chose avec ce pouvoir.

Tu fronces les sourcils, avant de comprendre. Elle veut que tu recommences, mais différemment. Soudain, tu as peur de ce jeu qu'elle bâtit brique après brique, regard après regard, autour de vous. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux, tu sais que tu peux le perdre, tu sais que tu peux te perdre, toi, mais tu sais aussi que tu peux le gagner et qu'il est tout simplement impossible de résister à ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle te lance, tentatrice et diabolique, alors que tes yeux s'abandonnent un instant sur ses longues jambes nues. Tu rêves de les toucher, faire glisser tes paumes sur l'arrondi de son genou et se faufiler sous sa robe, vers des contrées encore inconnues et sauvages. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le faire, sinon elle le saurait, le sentirait, et tu n'es pas vraiment sûre que ça soit une si bonne idée. Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres, asséchées.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Coupe-moi.

-Quoi ?!

Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Juste une petite coupure.

Elle semble prendre ça pour un jeu et ça t'inquiète en même temps que ça t'apaise ; si elle n'est pas effrayée, pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Tu la considères un bref moment, réfléchissant à sa proposition – qui ressemble étrangement à un ordre – et opte pour ses mains. Tu visualises son pouce et imagines le piquer avec une aiguille. Aussitôt, une exclamation lui échappe et une goutte de sang perle sur la chair.

-Coupe, répète-t-elle, sa voix dangereusement basse.

Tu inspires et obéis, as-tu vraiment le choix ? Toujours avec le même doigt, tu te perçois fendant la peau avec une feuille. Cette fois, elle ne fait aucun bruit, mais le sang est plus abondant, roulant le long de ses phalanges pour se perdre dans le creux entre son pouce et son index. Elle le regarde, amusée, satisfaite et impressionnée, te semble-t-il. Puis, elle y fait courir sa langue, récupérant le liquide métallique dans sa bouche et tu es certaine de ne jamais avoir vu quelque chose de plus involontairement érotique. Tu bloques ta respiration et l'observes capturer le doigt entre ses dents tandis qu'elle te fixe de ses grands yeux marron. Tu déglutis et cherches de l'air, vainement ; il fait trop chaud dans cette pièce trop petite. Elle fait glisser son doigt hors de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion et te souris, un sourire particulier, taquin, qui dévoile ses dents droites et blanches, et se lève pour s'avancer vers toi d'une démarche chaloupée et silencieuse, ses talons amortis par le tapis. Elle s'agenouille face à toi, ses coudes sur tes genoux et tu es définitivement incapable de trouver un gramme d'oxygène, tes yeux rivés sur cette créature. Tu veux toucher son visage, passer tes mains dans ses cheveux, goûter la chaleur de son être contre tes paumes, mais tu es immobile, figée telle une statue et à ton grand étonnement tu sens quelques larmes perler à tes yeux, trop peu nombreuses cependant pour s'échapper. Elle pose son menton sur ses doigts, qu'elle a emmêlé, et te regarde, encore et encore, et ton sourire ne cesse de s'agrandir alors que l'envie, le besoin, se fait insupportable en toi.

_-Embrasse-moi, (Y/N)._

Ton sourire se fane d'un coup tandis que tu as un mouvement de recul, infime. Ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé, pourtant sa voix était aussi limpide que l'eau des rivières, aussi nette qu'une lame aiguisée et aussi brûlante que le sang dans tes veines. Tu fronces les sourcils et plisses les yeux, à peine, tout en la fixant, l'interrogation clairement dessinée sur ton front.

-Tu voulais voir mes pouvoirs, je te les montre, explique-t-elle simplement.

Ton visage se détend quand tu comprends et tu la trouves encore plus incroyable, tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire t'émerveille et tu ne peux plus résister à la tentation. Ta main droite se lève à hauteur de vos visages et trouve ses boucles blondes, que tu caresses un instant, savourant leur douceur, avant de les glisser derrière son oreille. Elle ferme les yeux sous la tendresse de ton geste et sourit affectueusement. Elle t'apparaît si différente de la femme qui t'a d'abord accueillie que c'en est déroutant – et encore davantage excitant. Tu laisses ta main sous son oreille, le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, tandis que l'autre vient naturellement trouver l'arrière de son crâne et que tu avances ton nez vers le sien. Son souffle s'écrase alors sur ta bouche et tu te sens comme ensorcelée, tu ne sais pas si c'est là un de ses nombreux pouvoirs ou si c'est juste toi qui es irrésistiblement attirée par cette femme, mais tu n'attends plus une seconde et poses tes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s’accrochent à ton t-shirt, juste sous tes clavicules, et tu l’attires un peu plus contre toi, comblant chacun des centimètres qui vous sépare et qui t’est douloureux. Elle exerce une légère pression qui te fait basculer et tu te retrouves allongée sur le dos, Fiona au-dessus de toi, son corps pressé contre le tien, sa langue dévorant tes lèvres et la température qui ne cesse de grimper dans ton corps. Ta main droite abandonne son visage, alors que l’autre ne lâche pas ses cheveux, avec lesquels tu joues distraitement, et effleure son épaule, son omoplate, se laisse tomber le long de la courbe de son dos pour s’arrêter sur sa hanche, où ton pouce trace quelques cercles, le bout de tes doigts osant à peine s’aventurer sur l’arrondi de sa fesse. Elle sourit contre ta bouche alors que ses dents grignotent doucement ta lèvre inférieure. 

-Vous faites ça avec toutes vos nouvelles recrues ?

La question t’échappe, mais tu as besoin de savoir, tu veux l’entendre te dire que tu es la seule, ou bien une parmi des dizaines, tu veux l’entendre te dire qu’elle en meurt d’envie, ou bien qu’elle fait ça par habitude. Tu veux l’entendre te dire la vérité, peu importe ce qu’elle est, même si tu sais que tu pourrais ne pas l’aimer. Elle secoue la tête, collant ses lèvres contre les tiennes, comme si elle n’était plus capable de respirer loin de ton souffle. Elle est si proche de toi que tu es obligée de loucher pour distinguer ses traits dans l’obscurité, ses pupilles dilatées qui te fixent, son iris qui te semble bien plus foncé qu’auparavant, l’éclat dangereux qui y luit, qui te fait frissonner, d’envie, de peur. Après tout, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, ce qu’elle serait prête à faire. Tu songes un instant à la repousser, lui dire que tu es fatiguée juste pour qu’elle s’en aille, que tu retrouves le plein contrôle sur ton corps, ton cœur qui bat la chamade, ton sang qui pulse dans tes veines et qui supplie pour qu’elle te touche, mais le problème est là, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire, tu sais que tu as envie d’elle comme tu n’as jamais eu envie de quiconque dans ta vie. Tu sais aussi que c’est une très mauvaise idée, elle a au moins vingt ans de plus que toi, c’est la mère de la directrice de cette école, elle est comme ta supérieure, mais qui serait au courant ? Tu n’as pas la moindre intention d’aller le crier sur les toits et ça ne serait pas non plus dans son intérêt de le faire ; jamais personne ne le saura. 

-Non, souffle-t-elle, te ramenant au moment présent et à la tension qui comprime ton bas-ventre et te tord les entrailles. Mais un don pareil… sur un si joli visage... ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter…

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure délicieux qui frôle ta peau pour aller se déposer directement sur ton âme, comme un pétale sur l’herbe encore fraîche de la rosée, délicat, fragile, précieux, et tu soupires alors que tu sens sa main quitter ta clavicule pour effleurer ta poitrine, sans toutefois la toucher, ton ventre, se détourner de ce que tu sais être sa destination, s’égarant sur ta hanche et trouvant finalement sa place sur ta cuisse, si près de ton aine, si proche de tes chairs humides où ton cœur pulse à toute vitesse. Ton bras s’enroule autour de sa taille et l’invite à se rapprocher, toujours plus. Pour ton plus grand bonheur, elle comprend très vite le message et grimpe sur le lit, ses genoux de part et d’autre de ton bassin, sa petite robe remontée sur ses hanches, son visage juste au-dessus du tien, sa cascade de boucles blondes dégringolant sur tes pommettes, tes paupières. Tu rigoles doucement sous les chatouilles, et son rire résonne en écho alors que la chaleur de sa paume te quitte pour remettre ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, tant bien que mal. Elle embrasse ton sourire et tu dévores le sien, avide d’elle, de chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses mimiques, tu veux tout, comme pour ne jamais l’oublier, même si tu doutes de pouvoir un jour ne plus te souvenir de cet instant précis. Sa main retrouve rapidement la chemin qu’elle a suivi précédemment, mais, cette fois, elle continue droit vers le sud, avec un toucher bien plus appuyé, aussi tu expires longuement lorsque ses doigts passent sur ton sein, le long de tes côtes pour disparaître entre tes cuisses. Ils s’y frottent un instant avant de déboucler ta ceinture, déboutonner ton jeans et en ouvrir les pans, suffisamment pour qu’ils puissent s’y faufiler, semblables à des serpents voraces de leur proie. Tu ne peux t’empêcher de te tortiller sous la pression infime contre ta petite culotte, la luxure déferle en toi comme des eaux diluviennes, et pourtant c’est si loin de te satisfaire, tout au contraire, ça ne fait que te frustrer un peu plus. Et tu constates comme vous êtes encore bien trop habillées. Surtout elle. Tu aimerais tant la voir sans cette robe, l’admirer pleinement tandis que les rayons de lune lèchent son corps. Ta main profite qu’elle soit occupée pour se faufiler sous la jupe enroulée autour de ses hanches et caresser sa peau, si douce, si chaude, si vivante contre toi. Elle gémit quand tes ongles soulèvent la ceinture de son sous-vêtement, impatients de s’aventurer sur ces plaines interdites. 

-(Y/N), soupire-t-elle contre ta bouche et ses doigts pressent contre ton cœur humide et tu gémis à l’unisson, agrippant sa chair entre tes doigts. 

Elle baisse le menton, jetant un œil sur sa propre main perdue dans ton pantalon, laissant ses cheveux, qu’elle a pourtant consciencieusement rabattus derrière ses oreilles, retomber sur ton visage, le caressant, l’effleurant, le chatouillant comme des ailes de papillons. Son intention devient bien plus précise et ses doigts tracent des minuscules cercles contre ce regroupement de nerfs si délicieux et sensible. Tu te courbes, enfonces ton crâne dans le matelas et te mords la lèvre. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit. La maison est certainement remplie de jeunes filles endormies, inconscientes de ce qui peut bien se tramer ici, avec la Suprême en personne et une toute nouvelle sœur qu’elles ne connaissent pas encore. Quelle impression donneras-tu si elles t’entendent, si elles apprennent ? Et la directrice, la fille de Fiona, t’acceptera-t-elle après avoir couché avec sa mère, au sein même de son école alors qu’elle ne t’a encore jamais vue, qu’elle ne connaît pas même ton nom ? Tu te dois de garder le silence, néanmoins elle semble particulièrement déterminée à te faire faillir à cette mission. Plongeant son visage dans ton cou, tu découvres cette sensation merveilleuse de sa respiration contre ta peau et de sa langue le long de ta jugulaire, distillant des poussières d’étoiles. Tu peux ressentir son immense pouvoir émaner de chacun de ses pores, mais plus que tout au bout de ses doigts, qui écartent ta culotte pour trouver tes chairs, mouillées et sensitives, qu’elle cajole avec la même tendresse, le même dévouement. Le même but, qui se clarifie de seconde en seconde quand elle te mord la nuque, quand son poignet s’accélère, quand ses expirations te brûlent tant elles sont brusques et chaudes. Elle veut te pousser au plus proche du précipice, et que tu t’y jettes par toi-même. Tu saisis son visage entre tes mains, maintenant les mèches de ses cheveux à l’intérieur de tes paumes, et ramènes sa bouche contre la tienne, parce que tu manques d’air et que le sien te paraît être le plus délicieux, le plus salvateur, parce que tu te sens partir à une vitesse que tu ne comprends pas toi-même. Jamais le plaisir n’est monté si rapidement en toi, aussi puissant qu’un raz-de-marée. Tu te demandes un instant si c’est à cause de ses pouvoirs et de cette aura magnétique qui l’enveloppe comme un voile lumineux ou si c’est les événements de la soirée combinés à l’adrénaline qu’elle a su transformer en excitation. Tu réalises alors que c’est simplement elle, son époustouflante beauté et ses mains sur ton corps. Rien de plus. 

-Fiona, gémis-tu à voix basse. 

Et, alors que des étoiles blanches envahissent ta rétine, que tu sens ton corps devenir lourd et s’enfoncer dans le matelas moelleux, que ton dos se courbe, que la tempête s’apprête à déferler en toi, te laissant haletante et au-dessus de cet univers, dans un paradis seulement connu de toi-même, que le bruit du monde se tait pour se résumer à tes battements de cœur frénétiques et la respiration tout aussi chaotique de Fiona, tout s’arrête et s’envole. Tu peux presque sentir ton orgasme quitter ton enveloppe et planer un instant avant de juste disparaître sans même l’avoir fait se contracter. Tu halètes, les muscles tendus et tremblants, sans même te rendre compte que tu as froid, soudain. Tout ce que tu peux encore percevoir, c’est la frustration qui te fait te sentir misérable d’avoir si besoin de cette libération, cette délivrance qui n’arrivera pourtant pas. En effet, c’est à ce moment que tu réalises que Fiona n’est plus là, avec toi, sur le lit, mais appuyée contre le bureau, pas tout à fait assise mais plus véritablement debout non plus. Bien malgré toi, tu laisses échapper une espèce de couinement sonore en constatant qu’elle s’est juste amusée et que tu n’as été rien de plus qu’un jouet qu’elle aura si tôt d’oublier. Alors que toi, tu ne pourras pas. Tu ne pourras jamais cesser de te repasser en boucle cette soirée, ce moment passé avec elle, aussi fugace soit-il. Aussi peu intéressant puisse-t-il être à ses yeux. Tu le chériras et essayeras tant bien que mal d’en changer la fin, même si tu ne parviendras bien sûr jamais à effacer la déception qui te ronge mêlée à la honte d’avoir cru pouvoir attirer l’attention de cette femme au point qu’elle s’abandonne contre toi. Tu te sens stupide, et pathétique, et les larmes te montent aux yeux, que tu refuses pourtant de laisser couler, alors qu’elle s’approche de toi et se penche. Tu la laisses déposer un baiser sur ton front et s’éloigner vers la porte. Tu es perdue, le cœur déchiré. Tu veux la retenir, dans l’espoir fou de revivre les dernières minutes et de les prolonger encore et encore, jusqu’à l’aurore, jusqu’au crépuscule du temps, et la jeter dehors pour te faire te sentir ainsi et avoir été si cruelle avec toi, semblable à un chat s’amusant d’un minuscule rongeur entre ses immenses pattes. 

-Bonne nuit, ma jolie. Et bienvenue parmi nous. 

Tu regardes, impuissante et en colère, la porte se refermer dans un bruit léger, le corps de Fiona définitivement disparu, avant que le silence déchire ta chambre, assourdissant et oppressant. Tu as toujours aimé la quiétude et la solitude, mais ce soir, tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour ne pas affronter les ombres de la nuit seule, livrée à toi-même, comme une enfant. Car tu réalises que c’est là tout ce qu’il te reste. La dernière famille que tu avais encore est morte sous tes yeux, par ta faute, à cause de ta nouvelle nature que tu ne maîtrises pas tout à fait, et tu es coincée dans cette vaste maison, avec des sorcières que tu ne connais pas et qui sont potentiellement aussi dangereuses et manipulatrices que Fiona. Tu réprimes un sanglot en te laissant glisser jusqu’à l’oreiller, où tu t’écroules, les yeux rivés vers le ciel sans étoiles à travers la fenêtre, sans même prendre la peine de retirer tes habits, ton pantalon encore ouvert, où tu sens toujours la main brûlante de la Suprême, et fermes les yeux. Même si tu sais que, une fois n’est pas coutume, tu ne dormiras pas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'avais définitivement pas prévu de faire quelque chose d'aussi long, mais je me suis laissée porter et ça a donné ça, alors voilà ! Qui plus est, j'ai l'intention de transformer ce qui devait être un simple OS en petite série (je ne peux pas vous dire les fréquences de publication parce que je n'en ai tout simplement aucune idée, donc stay tuned ;) ). 
> 
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous ! :)


	2. Le crabe danse sous le clair de lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je m'amuse vraiment à écrire cette fiction et je m'attelle de ce pas au prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Une semaine que tu as passé les portes de l’École pour jeunes filles exceptionnelles de Madame Robichaux. Une semaine que tu es devenue l’une d’entre elles, même si tu ne te sens pas plus exceptionnelle pour autant, loin de là, tu te sens plus inutile que jamais. Mais, au moins, tu te sens chez toi, comme si tu avais toujours été là, comme si toutes ces années passées dans ton ancienne vie n’avaient été qu’une étape avant de trouver ta place en ce monde. Et maintenant que tes sœurs t’ont acceptées dans ta véritable maison, tu comptes bien y rester et devenir cette sorcière qu’elles affirment que tu es. Bien sûr, tu as un pouvoir, mais tu n’es pas à l’aise avec, tu ne sais pas quand il peut surgir et sur qui il va s’abattre. Il est comme une casserole d’eau sur le feu, prêt à déborder et inonder la cuisine. Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, tu ne veux blesser personne, mais surtout tu ne veux pas qu’on te mette dehors. Tu es la petite dernière arrivée, tu dois encore faire tes preuves pour gagner leur confiance, il est hors de question que le monstre en toi se réveille et dévore tout sur son chemin. Tu ne veux même pas le sentir remuer rien qu’un peu, tu veux qu’il reste endormi, à moins que ça soit toi qui le réveilles pour une bonne raison. Après tout, ton pouvoir peut être utile, tu n’en doutes pas, mais tu aimerais simplement qu’on t’apprenne à t’en servir. Comme une épée, tu veux apprendre à la dégainer sans la laisser tomber, mais tu veux plus que tout savoir la remettre dans son fourreau sans risquer de couper qui que ce soit quand tu n’en as plus besoin. Tu as bien tenté, pendant cette semaine, de t’exercer sur toi, mais c’est différent. Rien de plus que des petits tours sans difficultés, te toucher à tel ou tel endroit, te tirer les cheveux, te chatouiller la plante des pieds. Tu n’es même pas certaine d’y être parvenue, ça ne pouvait être que l’anticipation de ton imagination et non ton pouvoir. En plus de ça, ça te demande extrêmement de concentration et tu finis toujours pas t’écrouler de fatigue. Alors tu as arrêté et tu t’es contentée de vivre comme une personne normale, comme la personne que tu étais avant d’arriver ici, au milieu de femmes exceptionnelles. Car, elles, ne se sont pas privées d’utiliser leur particularité.

Tu finis de te démaquiller en repensant à cette dernière semaine, au changement radical qui s’est opéré dans ta vie et à l’immense point d’interrogation qui surplombe ton avenir. Tu fais glisser les centaines de titres de musique dans ton téléphone, en sélectionnes un alors que tu éteins la lumière de la salle de bains, plongeant la chambre dans un noir quasi complet, seulement rompu par la pleine lune dehors, entre les fins rideaux, et te laisses tomber sur le lit, les pieds sur l’oreiller, les yeux fermés. Tu soupires longuement, te laissant bercer par le morceau, augmentant le son au maximum. Le monde disparaît et les images affluent derrière tes paupières, semblable à un vieux film en noir et blanc à la longue mélodie traînante et déchirante, à la fin tragique et aux personnages brumeux, aux contours indistincts, des fantômes souriant, au regard vide et inexpressif, aux traits figés dans la comédie, aux paroles écrites depuis des millénaires, dénuées de sens. Déjà, ton cœur se serre et quelques larmes affluent au coin de tes cils. 

Au matin de ton arrivée, alors que tu avais toujours les yeux rivés sur le plafond à observer les ombres de la nuit disparaître pour laisser place aux faibles rayons du soleil, tu as entendu une à une tes petites camarades se lever. Tu as décidé de descendre faire leur connaissance, le ventre noué d’un mélange d’inquiétude et d’impatience. Elles étaient toutes assises autour de la table de la salle à manger, apprêtées et te fixant, curieuses mais ravies d’avoir une nouvelle sœur. Même si tu as encore du mal avec ce principe. Après tout, tu ne les connais pas, elles ne sont pour l’instant que des âmes similaires à la tienne, particulière et magique, ce qui est déjà beaucoup, tu le reconnais. Il y avait Cordelia aussi, tu l’as tout de suite reconnue. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, en plus avenante sûrement, plus souriante. Et bien sûr, Fiona était là, une tasse de café brûlant dans la main et une cigarette au bord des lèvres, les yeux légèrement plissés tandis qu’elle te sondait, semblable à une vipère. Tu n’as pu retenir un long frisson de remonter le long de ta colonne vertébrale ; elle était si effrayante. Tu t’es alors demandée si les événements de la nuit ont bien été réels ou si c'est ton cerveau perturbé et fatigué qui les a créé de toute pièce. Tu ne sais même pas quelle option serait préférable. Pourtant, en croisant son regard, le temps d’un battement de cœur, tu es certaine que tout ceci n’a été qu’un rêve, rien de plus, et tu as détourné les yeux, honteuse d’avoir pu imaginer cela, même si tu es certaine de ne pas avoir inventé l'intérêt qui faisait briller ses yeux, comme si le ciel lui-même s'y était logé. Cordelia s’est approchée de toi pour te serrer brièvement dans ses bras et tu te souviens comme l’étreinte était tiède et rassurante ; probablement ce à quoi est censé ressembler l’affection d’une mère. D’ailleurs, au moment où tu as songé à elle, la directrice s'est empressée de te rassurer en t’informant qu’elle avait envoyé des hommes s’occuper du corps et que tu ne serais pas inquiétée pour ça. Elle a ajouté qu’elle était désolée. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ; tu ne l'es pas.

Tu as donc fait la connaissance de Cordelia, la directrice de l’école, la fille de la Suprême. Tu l’as tout de suite appréciée. Hormis l’aura maternelle qui se dégageait d’elle, elle était d’une grande douceur et d’une gentillesse que tu n’avais encore jamais vue chez personne auparavant. Mais aussi de Queenie, la poupée vaudou, au regard dur et au visage fermé sur lequel tu n’as encore vu aucune esquisse du moindre sourire. Madison, la diva américaine par excellence, qui t’a agacée au plus haut point à l’instant même où elle a ouvert la bouche. Après qu’elle t’ait dévisagée de la tête aux pieds et jugé que ton style ne lui plaisait pas, elle a tenté toute sorte de remarques blessantes à ton égard qui ont coulé sur toi comme la pluie sur une fenêtre ; tu t’es contentée de l’ignorer superbement et la laisser s’égosiller dans le vide, ce qui l’a énervée un peu plus. Depuis, elle te fuit ou reste à te fixer en brûlant quelque chose dans la pièce, comme si cela pouvait te faire peur. En vérité, tu n’as pas vraiment envie de te retrouver seule avec elle, qui sait de quoi elle est capable, mais, d’un autre côté, tu te dis qu’elle ferait une parfaite première victime de tes débuts dans la magie. Et il y a la douce Nan, à qui pas une pensée n’échappe et qui t’a prise d’affection dès qu’elle t’a vue. C’est sûrement celle avec qui tu te sens le mieux et avec qui tu as le plus d’affinités. Mais elle reste une sorcière, et leur compagnie te laisse anxieuse et plus désireuse que jamais de solitude.

Aussi, les nuits sont pour toi des petits moments de paradis, où le silence sonne si juste que tu pries pour qu’il dure encore et encore. Pourtant, les nuits ne sont pas que ça. D’aussi loin que tu t’en souviennes, elles ont toujours été synonymes de terreur, où le noir se mêle aux ombres et au vide de l’existence, au chaos de l’univers qui s’alourdit dans l’air et te fait suffoquer, comme un trop plein de néant. Et quand l’aurore se lève et emporte avec elle les traces d’une énième insomnie et un enchevêtrement de questions que tu n’as pas réussi à contrôler et retenir et en même temps que tu n’as pas été capable de poser clairement, comme des pensées parasites qui effleurent ton âme sans la toucher, mais l’écorchent de leur lame aiguisée, le jour n’en est que plus radieux. Toutefois, il arrive aussi qu'elle illumine le ciel de ses premiers rayons de soleil, mais est aussi glaciale qu’une vie entière de rêves brisés sur ta peau, mordante de cruauté et impitoyable, collant un peu plus l’angoisse qui n’a eu de cesse de te ronger toute la nuit déjà. Alors, la journée s’annonce comme une longue continuité de battements de cœur frénétiques, de sueurs froides, de tremblements précipités, semblable à un long fil rouge sur lequel tu dois avancer sans perdre l’équilibre au risque de sombrer dans le plus opaque des abîmes. Alors que la musique se tait et qu’une autre commence, tu te demandes comment tu as fait, pendant toutes ces années d’errance et de désespoir, pour ne pas trébucher, ou abandonner de toi-même ce mince équilibre que tu t’es créé en ramassant les morceaux de joie usés sur le sol, et comment tu vas continuer à marcher, un pas après l’autre. Car même si l’avenir semble moins obscur que le long chemin traversé jusqu’ici, le présent n’est pas encore une évidence ou un fleuve calme et serein le long duquel tu te promènes.

À l’instant où cette observation se forme dans ton esprit, un visage, que tu as pourtant tenté de toutes tes forces de repousser le plus loin possible, t’apparaît et se loge sous tes paupières, comme une feuille coincée entre les branches des arbres, impossible de l’en déloger. Une semaine qu’il va et qu’il vient, te caresse pour mieux t’écorcher, selon ses envies, malgré ton cœur qui saigne. Tu as essayé de le faire fuir à coup de musiques trop fortes et de bains brûlants, de tentatives désespérées pour contrôler ta magie, mais, à la nuit tombée, quand plus rien ne bouge, quand le monde lui-même cesse de respirer, c’est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de le chercher dans ta mémoire, de le sommer de revenir te hanter, encore une heure, encore une seconde, encore une éternité. Pour encore te souvenir de chacun de ses traits figés dans le marbre du clair de lune, de sa cascade de miel qui te tombait sur le visage, jusque sur les paupières, de son timbre grave et précis qui murmure encore à tes oreilles des incantations qui te font rougir de la plus indécente des manières. Pour oublier cette semaine passée dans la plus complète des transparence, comme si tu n'existais pas, comme si tu n'étais qu'une silhouette sombre sur les murs, sans aucune consistance, juste le murmure du vent qui se faufile sous les rideaux. Tu n'as eu le droit à rien, aucun regard, aucun sourire, aucune parole, pas même le moindre signe qui puisse t'assurer qu'elle s'est aperçue de ta présence. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'a pas été bien plus éloquente ou expressive avec les autres, encore moins avec sa fille. Elle semble simplement vivre ici, mais son âme, elle, son esprit est ailleurs, à des années-lumières des futilités et du quotidien de son école, où il ne se passe rien. Tu imagines qu'une femme comme elle, de son rang, même si tu n'as toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il représente, une femme de son caractère et de sa prestance a sa place dans des endroits plus somptueux, plus animés, plus à sa hauteur, au contraire de cette maison finalement on ne peut plus banale et morose. Son seul intérêt étant ses habitantes, bien loin d'affecter la Suprême, qui les ignore superbement, si bien que parfois tu en viens à douter de leur propre existence, comme si tu errais au milieu d'un rêve. Une nouvelle piste s'achève et une autre emplit tes oreilles de basses graves, un rythme lent sur lequel ton cœur se fixe et se berce tandis qu'une paire de prunelles châtain danse derrière tes paupières closes. 

Malgré le volume élevé dans les écouteurs, tu parviens à entendre un grattement contre la porte de ta chambre, si faible que tu te demandes comment il a pu passer au-dessus de la chanson et se faufiler à travers le brouillard épais de tes pensées pour parvenir jusqu'à ta conscience engourdie. Sans couper la musique, tu abandonnes le téléphone sur le lit, te redresses d'un bond, le long t-shirt que tu as enfilé à la va-vite effleurant à peine ton genou, et traînes les pieds sur le tapis jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, secouant la tête au rythme des guitares qui chuintent et résonnent contre les murs. Pas un instant tu ne cherches à savoir qui vient importuner ton silence et ta tranquillité à une heure déjà tardive de la nuit, tout simplement parce que tu es persuadée que c'est Nan, qui a encore une folle histoire à te raconter, comme elle en a eu des centaines d'autres tout au long de la semaine. C'est incroyable ce que cette fille peut parler, encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser. Au moins, avec elle, la conversation ne retombe jamais comme un soufflet sorti trop tôt du four, au moindre silence, elle recommence, trouve quelque chose de nouveau à dire et les mots s'écoulent de sa bouche à une vitesse folle, mais avec une précision millimétrée, comme si elle avait répétait devant son miroir avant de se lancer, comme une actrice ayant appris son texte. Un mince sourire éclot sur tes lèvres en pensant à la jeune femme, avec qui tu t'entends le mieux finalement, qui est si douce, si gentille, et si redoutable à la fois. Car, si au début, tu n'y as pas prêté grande attention, désormais, tu t'imposes une maîtrise presque rigoureuse sur tes pensées, quand bien même tu n'as rien à cacher - sans rentrer dans les détails, elles sont toutes au courant pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère -, tu portes une grande importance à rester aussi hermétique que possible aux yeux de tes camarades, pour qu'elles ne s'imaginent pas pouvoir te contrôler et faire de toi la risée de l'école ou leur chose qu'elle commande comme un petit animal de foire. Évidemment, tu ne penses pas Nan capable d'une telle chose, mais tu te méfies de Madison comme de la peste et cela ne t'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit à même de manipuler la télépathe pour obtenir des informations. Aussi, mieux vaut assurer tes arrières et rester prudente, quitte à ne pas être aussi amicale et chaleureuse que tu souhaiterais l'être avec Nan. De toute manière, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure.

—Nan, chuchotes-tu dans un rire, il est tard, tu dois dor...

Pourtant, tu n'achèves pas ta phrase, parce que ce n'est pas Nan, loin de là, et tu aimerais pouvoir faire marche arrière, ne pas entendre, rester sourde à cet appel, ne pas bouger et t'endormir avant que tout cela n'arrive. Mais comme rien ne se passe jamais comme tu l'as prévu dans cette maudite école de sorcières, les éléments semblent s'être mis en place, dans un alignement parfait, une cruelle fatalité qui te tombe dessus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, pour te faire perdre la tête, rien de plus. Et tu sens ta raison vaciller, en même temps que ton cœur, dans ta poitrine, qui rate un battement et trébuche jusque dans tes entrailles avant de remonter le long de ta gorge pour venir s'écraser contre tes lèvres, qui s'entrouvrent de stupeur. Aussitôt, avant même que son prénom ne s'imprime dans ton esprit, son parfum capiteux embaume la chambre et s'incruste partout, du sol au plafond, en passant par les rideaux et les draps, tu le sens déjà s'imprégner sur tes vêtements et tu ne peux résister à l'envie de le respirer, semblable à un nouveau-né prenant sa première respiration ; il a comme été fait à son image ; entêtant, envoûtant, noble, sensuel et délicat. Il te suffirait de fermer les yeux pour en savourer toute sa richesse. Pourtant, tu t'y refuses, tu ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de gagner avant même d'avoir entamé la bataille. Le souvenir de la dernière fois te revient en mémoire et ta mâchoire se serre, sans que tu n'y prêtes véritablement attention, la colère et la frustration d'avoir été traitée comme un jouet échauffant ton sang qui se met à couler à toute vitesse dans tes veines, comme de la lave en fusion se déversant le long de la roche de son volcan jusqu'à envahir les forêts ou les villages alentours. Cependant, tu sais que ce n'est pas uniquement cela qui te fait réagir ainsi et qui réveille ton corps en le brûlant jusqu'à la moelle ; tu le comprends quand ton regard s'égare sur sa bouche, dont tu peux encore sentir le contact contre la tienne, contre la fine chair de ton cou, contre ton âme elle-même, qui soupire et l'espère à chacun des battements de ton cœur. 

— Bonsoir, ma jolie, murmure Fiona dans un sourire enjôleur, baissant le menton et levant ses prunelles sous ses cils peints en noir.

Lorsque sa voix chaude et vibrante, que tu as à peine eu l'occasion d'entendre durant la semaine tant elle s'est faite rare et particulièrement amère et tranchante, se met à chanter dans tes oreilles, ton cœur retombe aussitôt et à une allure fulgurante entre tes cuisses. Parce que, tu as beau lui en vouloir, être terrifiée, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, ne sachant à quoi t'attendre de sa part, tu ne peux refouler le désir qu'elle fait naître en toi au moindre mot, en un simple regard, par sa seule présence. Aussi, tu te recules pour la laisser entrer, ouvrant un peu plus la porte et croisant les bras sous ta poitrine, priant pour camoufler du mieux possible ta tenue légère et bien loin de la petite robe élégante de la blonde. Elle ne se fait pas prier et se faufile à tes côtés avant de disparaître dans ton dos, laissant une traînée épicée et entêtante planer près de ton visage. Tu te dépêches de te retourner, inquiète de la savoir hors de ta vue, et de t'appuyer contre la porte que tu as soigneusement refermée. Il te paraît peu judicieux de vous faire surprendre à cette heure et habillée de la sorte, surtout que tu es à peu près certaine que la maison toute entière, si ce n'est toute la ville, pulse au même rythme que ton cœur. En baissant les yeux le long de sa longue silhouette, tu remarques qu'elle tient ses chaussures au bout de son index ; visiblement, elle accorde autant d'importance que toi à rester silencieuse. Elle les dépose au pied du lit et tourne sur elle-même, laissant son attention se porter sur les écouteurs qui crachent une musique bien plus rythmée que tout à l'heure, le drap froissé sur lequel tu étais, le pantalon de ton pyjama abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise et les livres éparpillés sur le bureau, certains ouverts, d'autres parsemés de nombreux morceaux de papier de toutes les couleurs entre ses pages. Pendant qu'elle semble ne pas te prêter le moindre intérêt, car tu te doutes aisément que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, tu en profites pour tirer sur le bas de ton t-shirt, dans le but désespéré de cacher davantage de ta peau et camoufler le léger tremblement de tes cuisses. En vain, tu as même la désagréable impression que plus tu l'étires et plus il remonte et plus tes jambes sont exposées et plus la température grimpe, à la fois dans la pièce et sous tes joues, qui se mettent à te démanger tant elles s'enflamment. Fiona fait finalement volte-face et te présente son plus joli sourire.

— Comment s'est passée ta première semaine parmi nous ? te demande-t-elle, plus fort. J'espère que les filles n'ont pas été trop méchantes avec toi, je sais à quel point Nan peut être envahissante par moment.

Ce n'est pas vraiment Nan qui te pose problème, tout au contraire, mais tu te gardes bien de lui dire ; après tout, tu pourrais mettre ta main à couper que l'objet principal de sa petite visite nocturne ne concerne pas le moins du monde tes nouvelles camarades ou le résumé de tes huit derniers jours passés ici. Tu penses même qu'elle s'en fiche royalement et qu'elle dit ça par pure politesse. Quoi que tu ignores si une femme pareille en a quoi que ce soit à faire de la courtoisie. Le problème étant que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison de sa présence dans ta chambre et que tu as beau faire défiler toutes les possibilités dans ta tête, aucune ne te paraît correcte ou du moins vraisemblable. À dire vrai, tu es même complètement désarçonnée par son comportement tantôt aussi glacial que la banquise tantôt aussi brûlant et suffocant que de la fumée noire. Tu ne sais plus qui être avec elle, si tu dois entrer dans son jeu, lui résister, répliquer, courber l'échine, la repousser, lui céder. Tiraillée entre la raison et le cœur, le besoin et l'envie, tu ne peux que l'observer, impuissante, faire de toi son jouet et déambuler lascivement autour de toi, envahissant ton espace personnel de son parfum, de ses regards et de ses gestes. Et tu sais par avance que, même quand elle ne sera plus là, quand elle aura terminé de s'amuser et qu'elle t'aura relâché d'entre ses griffes, tu ne pourras plus te défaire du spectre de sa présence, partout tu la verras, la sentiras, l'entendras comme si elle était encore là. À chaque seconde qui passe, tu peux nettement distinguer ton cœur qui baisse les armes et se retranche, lui laissant toute la victoire, le contrôle sur lui, sur toi. Ton esprit lui-même, pourtant décidé à ne pas flancher, semble envoûté par elle et sur le point de se ranger du côté déraisonnable de ton être. Chaque seconde qui passe est une nouvelle preuve, une nouvelle marque sous ta peau, que, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu aies choisi, tu ne t'appartiens plus. Elle maîtrise déjà ton cœur, bientôt ton corps, et il ne restera qu'un infime effort à faire pour s'emparer de ton âme et te faire sienne, complètement à sa merci, irrémédiablement soumise, et consentante. Parce qu'elle t'attire et que tu serais prête à beaucoup de choses, que ton cerveau n'est même pas capable de se représenter, pour que cette torture prenne fin et qu'elle se décide enfin ; te posséder ou t'ignorer. 

— Tu es bien silencieuse, ce soir. Tu as donné ta langue au chat, susurre-t-elle et tu as l'impression que son souffle effleure ta joue alors qu'elle est toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tu réalises que, effectivement, depuis son entrée dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas prononcé le moindre mot ; tu n'en es pas capable, ton souffle emprisonné dans ta trachée, tu te demandes même comment tu parviens encore à réussir à respirer et à tenir sur tes deux jambes, qui ne sont plus, en cet instant, que deux bâtons de réglisse, molles et sur le point de plier. Son regard dérive sur ton visage, s'attarde, il te semble, sur tes lèvres, avant de s'ancrer fermement dans le tien et de ne plus le lâcher, t'obligeant à subir le brasier qui le consume et, ainsi, la chaleur qui continue de se répandre en toi, jusqu'au bout de tes doigts, de tes orteils, jusqu'à la racine de tes cheveux, comme si, d'une minute à l'autre, tu allais t'enflammer et brûler sous ses yeux. Et, bien sûr, si tel est le cas, tu t'attends à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un iota, bien au contraire, elle admirerait le spectacle des flammes qui réduiraient, petit à petit, ta chair en cendres. La nausée te prend à cette pensée, mais elle est vite chassée par le rire de Fiona, qui résonne dans la pièce et se répercute contre les parois de ton crâne. Le silence, et ton absence de réponse, s'allonge, s'épaissit, s'étire encore et encore et devient presque visible entre vous, comme un long fil électrique d'où éclate quelques étincelles. Elle baisse le menton, sans rompre le contact visuel, repasse une mèche derrière son oreille et se mord la lèvre. Ton expiration est râpeuse dans ta gorge, douloureuse et aride, semblable à un vent chaud en plein désert et tu tuerais pour un peu d'eau, un peu d'air. Les bras le long du corps, elle s'avance vers toi d'une démarche féline, comme elle seule sait le faire, réduit la distance entre vous, mais augmente la tension, qui pèse sur ton ventre, entre tes cuisses, et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle se trouve à un pas de toi. C'est beaucoup trop près. C'est beaucoup trop loin. Tu ne sais plus. Ton attention court de sa bouche, que tu te refuses pourtant à regarder, à ses yeux, dans lesquels tu peux voir ta propre fin, ton propre désir, ta propre chute. Ta propre perte. Et il ne te faudrait qu'une seconde, un battement de cœur, pour y plonger et t'y noyer, ce que tu rêves de faire malgré les conséquences, malgré ta conscience, qui te hurle de détourner la tête, de te dégager de son emprise, de partir. Comment pourrais-tu te résoudre à partir alors que tout ce que tu veux est juste devant toi, à portée de main, plus belle que jamais ? Ton regard tombe finalement sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes, entre lesquelles tu distingues ses dents, l'infime espace qui sépare ses incisives supérieures, la parcelle de néant qui déchire la lumière, la nuit qui troue le jour.

—Comme tu peux t'en douter... ma venue n'est pas anodine, commence-t-elle, ses mots, semblables à du velours, tombant sur ta peau. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

L'intonation de sa voix sur ces dernières paroles laisse peu de place à l'imagination quant à savoir ce que serait sa fameuse offre ; tu frissonnes et essaies de te concentrer sur ta respiration, saccadée et rauque. Elle pose sa main gauche près de ton visage, sur la porte juste à côté de toi et approche son nez du tien, sans lâcher tes yeux. Vous êtes si proches que vous êtes désormais obligées de loucher pour pouvoir vous distinguer et tu as beau écraser l'arrière de ton crâne contre le bois du chambranle, rien n'y change, sa bouche est à un souffle de la tienne. Tu aperçois sa main droite se lever et, alors que tu penses qu'elle va aller se poser de l'autre côté de ton visage, tu sursautes quand ses doigts effleurent ta pommette, juste sous ton œil. Un sourire redresse les commissures de ses lèvres et, avant même que tu aies eu le temps de le réaliser, elle s'empare plus fermement de ta mâchoire et t'embrasse. Un long moment, tu restes immobile, incapable de bouger, comme figée sous son contact, sous la pression de sa paume contre ta joue et la douceur de sa bouche sur la tienne, tout juste apte à respirer encore convenablement, mais, quand elle s'apprête à se reculer, probablement déçue de ne pas avoir eu de retour, tu attrapes son visage en coupe et pince sa lèvre entre les tiennes. Aussitôt, ses hanches s'avancent et se frottent contre ton bassin, sa passion se fait plus impérieuse tandis que tu sens ses dents mordre ta chair, qu'un gémissement lui échappe et qu'elle abandonne son appui contre la porte pour s'agripper à ta taille. Sa peau a la délicieuse odeur de la tentation qu'on transgresse, de l'interdit franchi et de l'inaccessible possédé ; tu ignores superbement celle des regrets et de la raison quand elle serre tout son corps contre le tien et glisse sa jambe entre tes cuisses, appuyant exactement à l'endroit où tu en as le plus besoin, au point précis où tu la veux tout entière. Pourtant, en même temps que tu pressens une possible libération de ce simple geste et des prochaines heures à venir, tu réalises que, la dernière fois, tout a commencé de la même manière, pour se finir bien tragiquement et, d'emblée, comme si ta conscience parvenait enfin à prendre le dessus sur tes envies les plus primitives, comme un court-circuit quelque part au niveau de ton cœur, tu l'attrapes par les épaules et la repousse ; à peine. La distance qui vous sépare est ridicule, elle n'aurait qu'à tendre le menton et forcer un peu sur tes poignets pour réussir à t'embrasser, et est plus là pour approuver ton refus que pour réellement la tenir éloignée de toi. Malgré tout, ton désir, réduit à une flaque bouillonnante dans tes entrailles, hurle et se tord de cette séparation soudaine et brutale. Manifestement, Fiona est tout aussi perdue, les yeux hagards, la pupille encore dilatée, le souffle court, elle te fixe, les sourcils froncés.

—Je ne comprends pas à quoi vous jouez, dis-tu très vite, les mots s'écoulant de ta bouche à une vitesse que tu ne contrôles pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi ni même ce que vous voulez. Je ne... Je ne demande qu'à comprendre pourtant. J'aime beaucoup cette école, et Cordelia, et les filles, et ma vie ici, tout est vraiment génial, mais vous... Vous me faites peur, admets-tu à mi-voix. J'imagine que c'est normal, de part votre rang et votre prestance et vos pouvoirs et tout ça, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de vous amuser de moi comme vous le faites. À me faire tourner en bourrique. À jouer et ensuite me jeter comme un vieux mouchoir. Je pense mériter mieux que ça. Et... et si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... la dernière fois... alors je ne le referais plus, mais pourquoi... avoir fait ça... m'avoir laissé espérer, et m'avoir complètement ignorée toute la semaine, pour finalement revenir ce soir et me rejouer la même comédie ? Si vous voulez tant savoir, eh bien sachez que j'ai attendu toute la semaine un signe de votre part, un signe qui me dirait si je dois vous attendre ou simplement me résigner. Mais rien n'est venu ! Vous avez fait comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Est-ce que vous faites ça avec les autres aussi ? C'est certainement de là que Madison tient son arrogance dans ce cas. 

Concentrée dans ton discours, tu ne réalises pas tout de suite que Fiona s'est mise à rire doucement, ce qui a le don de te déconcerter totalement. Elle secoue la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux autour de son visage, et te sourit en coin, comme si elle réfléchissait ou trouvait tout ceci très amusant, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas bien entendu, loin de là, tu es on ne peut plus sérieuse et elle doit le remarquer très vite car elle recule et tes paumes deviennent froides, soudain, ainsi privées de son contact. Tu laisses tes bras retomber le long de ton corps avant de décider de les croiser sous ta poitrine ; ton corps te paraît soudain immense et tu ne sais pas quoi en faire, désagréablement consciente de chacun de tes membres. La seule fois où ça t'est arrivé, c'est le soir où tu es arrivée ici, quand tu as tué ta mère ; tu as pu sentir ton sang déferler sous ta peau, tes poils se dresser, ton cœur résonner littéralement de tes pieds à ta tête ; ça a été une expérience particulièrement grisante et étrange et vertigineuse et terrifiante, comme si tu avais entre tes mains la connaissance abyssale de la vie et de la mort et de tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux, exactement ce que tu ressens en présence de Fiona. 

—Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec Madison. Ni avec aucune des autres filles d'ailleurs. Et... tu as raison. Il me semble que je te dois des explications, acquiesce-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ton lit, face à toi, ses longues jambes voilées de noir étendues devant elle. La nuit de ton arrivée... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Je ne peux même pas me l'expliquer à moi-même, avoue-t-elle dans un rire, comme si cette situation n'était rien de plus qu'une blague. Mais... je m'en suis voulu, continue-t-elle en reprenant une expression sérieuse emplie de gravité. C'est vrai, tu es si jeune, je n'avais aucun droit d'agir comme je l'ai fait, d'abuser de ton égarement. Mais je l'ai fait. C'est du passé, assène-t-elle en chassant l'air de sa main comme on chasse une mouche insistante. Je ne prétends pas avoir de bonnes excuses ni même la permission de me servir de toi comme d'un jouet, simplement, j'en ai eu envie, j'en ai toujours envie et je crois que c'est particulièrement réciproque, alors... pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi se priver ?

—Pourquoi m'avoir ignorée alors ? Pourquoi ne pas être venue me dire tout ça plus tôt ? demandes-tu d'une voix qui sonne bien trop désespérée à ton propre goût, en contraste glaçant avec son timbre enjôleur.

—Parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps. Et ensuite... parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les excuses et ce genre de choses.

—Pourtant... vous êtes là.

—Je suis là, répète-t-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

—Pourquoi ? Quelle est cette proposition si importante qu'elle vous a amenée jusqu'ici ?

—Tes pouvoirs, explique-t-elle simplement. Comment tu t'en sors ? 

—J'ai bien peur que ça en soit toujours au même point. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'améliorer. Le peu de fois où j'ai essayé, je suis simplement tombée de fatigue. 

—C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est précisément pour ça que je suis là. Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'un petit coup de main, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui te fait rougir instantanément. Rassure-toi, reprend-elle aussitôt en croisant les jambes, rien de bien compliqué, juste des exercices pratiques, quelques conseils et beaucoup de pratique, c'est la clé pour réussir. Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver ici-même chaque semaine pendant... disons deux heures. Tout dépendra de comment tu t'en sors. Nous verrons. Qu'en dis-tu ?

—Ça me paraît correct, oui, réponds-tu sans même réfléchir.

—Tu auras très probablement des devoirs à faire, mais rien qui te prenne beaucoup de temps. On commencera par le plus important ; que tu puisses pratiquer la magie sans t'écrouler d'épuisement, ce qui est normal par ailleurs, rien d'anormal, nous sommes toutes passées par là au début. Le principal, c'est que tu gardes confiance en toi et en tes capacités, ne te laisse pas décourager par ce que tu pourrais entendre. Tes petites camarades seront tentées de t'inonder de conseils qui n'auront pour effet que de t'assommer de travail ; ne les écoute pas. Pour elles, c'est simple, elles arrivent à se débrouiller avec leurs pouvoirs, tant mieux pour elles. Pour toi, c'est particulier, bien plus délicat. D'abord parce que tu découvres tout cela relativement tard, le mieux évidemment c'est d'apprendre la magie quand on est enfant, mais c'est rarement le cas. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que ton don touche au noyau de l'être humain, à ce qu'il a de plus profond et de plus intime, ce qu'il voudrait garder caché et enfoui, loin des yeux des autres ; ses émotions, ses sensations et ses sentiments. Or, toi, d'un simple tour de magie, tu arrives à viser en plein dans le mille. Ça fera, du reste, parti de nos séances ; apprendre à pratiquer en douceur, te transformer en courant d'air quand tu t'insinues ainsi en eux, pour qu'on ne te repère pas. Je peux te dire que tu aurais de sacrés problèmes, sinon. Imagine ce que tu es capable de faire ! Pas étonnant que, mal dosé, tu sois si fatiguée et que ça cause autant de dégâts. Mais là n'est pas le propos pour ce soir, tu as des questions ?

Des questions, tu en as à la pelle, mais aucune qui te vienne dans l'immédiat, au contraire, ton cerveau semble embourbé dans une mélasse constituée de ses mots, qui se mélangent et tournent jusqu'à t'en donner le vertige, du changement radical de la situation, de l'honneur qu'elle te fait avec cette proposition et surtout de la décontraction qui émane d'elle, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement naturel. C'est loin d'être le cas pour toi, toujours collée contre la porte, tu n'oses pas en bouger, parce que tu ne sais pas où aller et tu as peur que le moindre mouvement attire son attention sur ce qui te sert de pyjama et qui est loin d'être approprié pour une discussion pareille. Alors tu te contentes de respirer calmement et de considérer un peu plus en profondeur son offre, que tu as de toute manière acceptée. Cela peut-il en être autrement ? Après tout, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé - et ce qu'il pourrait encore se passer, ne peux-tu t'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement - tu aurais été bien orgueilleuse de refuser. Quand tu y réfléchis, c'est ce que tu as attendu toute la semaine et, même si tu es particulièrement étonnée que cette décision survienne de la part de Fiona, n'est-ce pas finalement le mieux que tu puisses espérer ? Évidemment, Cordelia aurait déjà été parfaite, mais avoir la Suprême en personne comme professeur te paraît être l'option la plus prometteuse, même si tu ne peux retenir l'appréhension de te gagner. Comment ça va se passer une fois que vous serez toutes les deux et que tu te retrouveras obligée d'utiliser ta magie, que tu ne commandes pas du tout, sur elle ? La dernière fois, à défaut de mal commencer, ça a plutôt mal fini ; la brûlure de sa peau contre la tienne est encore loin d'être cicatrisée et se fait considérablement insupportable quand vient la lune. Mais tu ne veux pas y penser pour le moment, à quoi bon de toute manière ? Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera, il sera toujours temps de s'en affoler ultérieurement. Tu finis, enfin, par secouer la tête, répondant ainsi silencieusement à sa question, que tu avais presque oubliée. 

—Bien, dans ce cas... 

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle fait apparaître un étui à demi-rempli de cigarettes soigneusement rangées et en prend une, qu'elle glisse entre ses lèvres avant de le tendre vers toi, en une demande muette. Une nouvelle fois, tu secoues la tête. Elle hausse les épaules et la petite boite disparaît. Ses yeux louchent vers le bout de la cigarette, qu'elle enflamme d'un regard, et se reposent sur toi tandis qu'elle inspire une profonde bouffée et laisse échapper une fine fumée grise de son nez. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle semble enfin remarquer ta tenue et tu peux voir, malgré l'obscurité qui règne dans la pièce, son regard descendre le long de tes jambes, jusqu'à tes pieds, et faire le chemin inverse, avec la même lenteur, comme si elle tentait de mémoriser chaque courbe et chaque creux. Il s'attarde un court instant sur ta taille, ta poitrine, ta nuque, et finit par remonter sur ton visage, qu'elle a l'air de découvrir, comme un archéologue découvre une nouvelle pièce maîtresse d'une collection importante ; avec intérêt et fascination. Elle tire encore sur sa cigarette, pince sa langue entre deux de ses doigts pour retirer un morceau de tabac et t'observe de sous ses cils, d'une manière que tu trouves extrêmement indécente et qui envoie tout une flopée d'étincelles dans ton ventre.

—Tu peux approcher, je ne vais pas te manger..., murmure-t-elle comme si quelqu'un était susceptible de l'entendre à part toi. 

Sa voix laisse clairement deviner que, tout au contraire, elle semble à même de faire de toi son dessert, mais tu ne relèves pas, n'ayant de toute façon que très peu confiance en ta voix en cet instant, et te décolles du mur, ce qui n'est pas grand chose, mais déjà énorme pour toi. Tu tentes d'ignorer ses yeux rivés sur toi, tâche ardue tu dois bien le reconnaître car ils te brûlent littéralement la peau, et fais glisser tes pieds sur le parquet, puis sur le tapis, doux et moelleux, jusqu'à te retrouver devant elle, suffisamment loin pour qu'elle n'entre pas dans ton espace vital, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher, si elle tend la jambe, de t'effleurer le mollet. Elle secoue la tête en riant faiblement de ton obstination à lui résister et se lève, et tu réalises que, même sans ses talons, elle reste plus grande que toi, d'à peine quelques centimètres maintenant, mais c'est comme si tu étais minuscule face à elle et qu'elle était un géant ; elle t'écrase de son regard et de son sourire. Du bout des doigts, elle attrape les tiens et tire doucement, espérant ainsi que tu t'approches, que vous retrouviez la proximité que vous aviez plus tôt dans la soirée. Cependant, sa pression n'est pas assez forte pour te contraindre à avancer, comme elle le voudrait. Et c'est là la singularité et l'efficacité de son charme, te faire plier à ses moindres désirs par ta propre volonté. Parce qu'elle sait, tout autant que toi, que tu le feras, que tu ne résisteras pas, parce que ton corps a mal du sien et la réclame comme il n'a jamais réclamé qui que ce soit d'autre dans ta vie. Alors tu fais ce pas qui vous sépare et comble le vide entre vous, déclenchant par la même occasion la satisfaction de ton vis-à-vis, son sourire dévorant maintenant tout le bas de son visage. Elle baisse les yeux sur vos mains et s'amuse de tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce sur ton épiderme, qui se dresse et frissonne. 

—Est-ce que vous allez encore partir et me laisser seule ? demandes-tu d'une voix plus sèche que tu ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle relève les yeux sur toi, sans toutefois bouger le menton, et hésite ; est-elle surprise de ton audace ? De la rugosité de ton timbre malgré cette envie palpable que tu as d'elle ? Ou cherche-t-elle un moyen de camoufler la vérité ? De se jouer de toi, une fois de plus ? Parce que tu ne peux pas envisager une minute qu'elle réfléchisse sincèrement à la question, qu'elle se sente tiraillée par une quelconque morale, qui assaillirait pourtant tout autre personne ; mais pas elle, pas la Suprême, elle est bien au-dessus de toute sorte de déontologie. Son seul intérêt, sa seule préoccupation, est elle-même, ses désirs, ses besoins, ses envies, rien d'autre n'existe ou n'a d'importance, ce qui fait d'elle une femme particulièrement hautaine et inaccessible. Et pourtant. Pourtant, elle te tient la main, et tu tiens la sienne, et tu réalises à quel point ce sentiment est euphorisant, comme décrocher une étoile en ayant simplement regardé le ciel, comme tenir le monde sans avoir même jamais voyagé ; c'est inouï et terrifiant. Elle finit sa cigarette, rompant le contact visuel et laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, partout sauf sur toi, comme si, soudain, le besoin de te fuir était plus grand et qu'elle redoutait, autant que toi, sa propre réponse, avant de la faire disparaître et de chasser la fumée d'un mouvement de poignet délicat. Quelque part, derrière les fenêtres, une chouette hulule et comble le silence qui s'est installé et dure sans que vous ne trouviez quoi que ce soit pour le rompre. Elle te semble si fragile d'un coup, tellement plus humaine dans son incertitude, plus belle encore dans sa crainte et, sans que tu ne comprennes d'où te vient cet élan de courage, tu attrapes son menton entre ton index et ton pouce et tourne son visage vers toi, la forçant enfin à te regarder. Tu fais semblant de ne pas voir les quelques larmes qui se sont accumulées au coin de ses paupières et qui rendent le noir de ses yeux si brillant, à la place tu te hisses sur la pointe de tes orteils et, dans une infinie douceur, pose ta bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Son expiration, qui s'écrase sur ta joue, est saccadée, comme si elle s'était retenue de respirer pour contenir un sanglot, qui éclate enfin silencieusement. De sa main libre, elle trouve ta taille, où tu sens ses doigts s'agripper fortement, serrant ta chair entre ses ongles, tel un noyé accroché à sa bouée pour ne surtout pas s'abîmer dans sa propre détresse. 

—Ne pars pas, articules-tu sans t'éloigner et en la tutoyant pour la première fois, le vouvoiement t'apparaissant comme déplacé dans ces circonstances. 

C'est à son tour de perdre l'usage de la parole et de se retrouver poupée de chiffon entre tes bras. Elle ne répond rien, mais serre ton corps contre le sien à l'aide de sa main sur ta taille, qui se fait pressante et impérieuse, glissant sur tes reins, remontant ainsi le t-shirt sur tes fesses, dévoilant cette peau que tu as pourtant essayé de cacher désespérément plus tôt. Tu n'y trouves rien à redire, bien au contraire, tu la laisses faire et lâches ses doigts pour, à ton tour, caresser ce corps qui te fait douloureusement envie, partant de sa cuisse et traçant un chemin de chair de poule jusqu'à ses omoplates. Sa bouche s'écarte et se hâte de capturer la tienne en une étreinte bien plus charnelle et langoureuse, à laquelle tu réponds avec force, saisissant son visage en coupe dans ta main gauche. Quelque part au fond de toi-même, tu sens le monstre, resté endormi depuis l'accident avec ta mère, se réveiller, ouvrir un œil et grogner, frémir dans tes entrailles, te rendre bien plus primitive que tu ne l'es réellement. En effet, tes doigts se faufilent jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne et s'enroulent autour de ses cheveux, que tu tires pour forcer sa tête à se pencher sur le côté et ainsi prendre le plein pouvoir sur le baiser. Tes dents rencontrent sa lèvre et ta main contre son dos se fait rugueuse et autoritaire, tentant par tous les moyens de la fondre en toi, comme pour ne faire qu'une entité, qu'une âme avec deux cœurs battant au même rythme frénétique et hors d'haleine. Tu romps le contact en un bruit de succion et, avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer, la pousse sur le lit, où elle tombe à la renverse sur ses coudes. Un grand sourire aux lèvres devant son air ébahi et surpris, tu grimpes sur le matelas à quatre pattes et remonte le long de son corps jusqu'à retrouver la chaleur de son souffle, où tu peux encore sentir les effluves du tabac. Ses mains reprennent possession de ta taille et disparaissent sous ton pyjama pour goûter pleinement à la tiédeur de ta chair. Tu frissonnes, gémis, perds un peu plus tes moyens, mais tâches de rester concentrée sur tes gestes ; contrairement à la nuit dernière, c'est toi qui domines, qui mènes la danse et il n'est pas question de trébucher ou de s'emmêler les pinceaux ; si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se sauve encore une fois, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité ne serait-ce que d'y penser.

—Mais qui es-tu, (Y/N) ? chuchote-t-elle contre ta bouche, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle était perdue au milieu d'un désert et que tu représentais la seule oasis sur des kilomètres. Qui es-tu pour me faire un tel effet ?

Tu ne réponds pas et te contentes de t'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, léchant sa lèvre inférieure, pressant sa nuque dans ta paume. De toute ta vie, tu n'as connu un tel ouragan dans ton être, comme si tu n'étais plus toi-même, mais une autre personne, lascive, courageuse, entreprenante, sensuelle, tout ce que tu as toujours admiré chez tes conquêtes et chez les autres d'une manière générale, mais en aucun cas réussi à atteindre par toi-même. Ton sang bout et court dans tes veines, ton cœur pulse sous ta peau et le monstre gonfle encore et encore dans ton ventre, rendant tes gestes plus vifs et plus rudes, mais aussi bien plus maîtrisés et précis. Ce n'est plus toi seule à la manœuvre, mais bien cette chose immense qui ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur jusqu'à gagner chacune de tes cellules et les faire s'agiter et tressauter partout dans ton corps, te rendant frémissante et haletante. Tes mains abandonnent son visage et s'emparent de ses cuisses, les soulevant pour remonter sa robe sur sa taille, s'empressant ainsi de caresser la peau nouvellement mise à nue de ses hanches. En baissant les yeux, tu constates qu'elle porte des bas et une petite culotte de dentelle noire, contraste superbe et enivrant avec son teint éclairé par les rayons de la lune. D'un mouvement habile, ton poignet dérive et contourne sa jambe, qu'elle a remontée pour entourer ton bassin, et se faufile afin de s'aventurer sur sa chair moite et tremblante. À ton contact, pourtant à peine appuyé, elle se cambre et enfonce son crâne dans la couette, te laissant libre accès à sa gorge, que tu te dépêches de couvrir de baisers humides. Elle n'est plus qu'une marionnette froissée que tu fais danser, se courber, se briser, s'essouffler entre tes doigts. Et tu es obligée de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises pour couvrir et avaler ses gémissements qui se transforment en sanglots particulièrement bruyants. Quand, finalement, elle se tord et attrape ta main entre ses cuisses, l'invitant à s'arrêter, l'ampoule au plafond éclate en un claquement bref et à peine plus fort que vos propres respirations, lourdes et rauques. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de sursauter et de vous retourner vers le lustre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Puis, l'adrénaline et l'excitation retombant, refroidissant votre sang, et faisant fuir le monstre dans les tréfonds les plus reculés de ton être, vous vous mettez à rire nerveusement, front contre front alors que son corps est toujours pris de tremblements et que tu tiens encore ses hanches entre tes paumes. 

Au bout d'interminables minutes, vous retrouvez votre calme et le silence reprend possession de la pièce, même votre souffle s'est considérablement allégé et régularisé, ainsi plus aucune trace ne subsiste de votre épanchement si ce n'est votre position. Tu en profites pour détailler son visage, agréablement serein et détendu, souriant, ouvert ; radieux, comme tu ne l'as jamais vu, et tu ne résistes pas à l'envie de le caresser du bout des doigts. De sa pommette à son menton, tu dessines le creux de sa joue, l'os de sa mâchoire et continues jusqu'à sa bouche, que tu parsèmes de petits baisers. Pourtant, c'est tout juste si elle te répond, elle semble plongée dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de tes yeux, qu'elle ne lâche pas et qu'elle inspecte intensément, comme si elle attendait d'y trouver des réponses ou quelque chose de particulièrement important, d'une gravité troublante. Soudain, elle bat des paupières avec frénésie et tu peux voir son iris se mettre à briller, mais tu n'as pas le temps de réaliser que ce sont des larmes que déjà elle attrape tes hanches et te fait basculer sur le côté, t'embrassant à son tour avec plus de passion. Elle recule jusqu'à descendre du lit et replace sa robe tout en secouant ses cheveux ; tu ne peux détacher ton regard d'elle, semblable à un ange avec le halo de la lune qui enveloppe sa silhouette et assombri ses traits, que tu distingues à peine maintenant. Allongée sur le ventre, la tête entre tes mains, tu vois malgré tout un sourire relever ses lèvres, à ton attention, et tu lui rends aussitôt, agitant tes jambes comme un petit chien heureux. Tu ne remarques même plus que ton t-shirt s'est relevé au-dessus de tes fesses et qu'elle peut ainsi apercevoir autant de ta peau découverte, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire désormais ? Surtout qu'elle n'a toujours pas lâché tes yeux, même quand elle s'approche, se penche pour ramasser ses escarpins et t'embrasser, longuement, encore et encore, jusqu'à te décrocher un rire, et qu'elle fait claquer sa paume contre ta cuisse en se redressant. 

—On se revoit la semaine prochaine, alors ? ne peux-tu t'empêcher de demander, dans l'espoir innocent de l'entendre te dire qu'elle reviendra avant, même si tu sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. 

—Pour ton premier cours, précise-t-elle, autant pour elle que pour toi.

—Pas de devoirs, Madame ? t'amuses-tu à minauder d'une voix plus aiguë.

Elle se mord la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire qui lui dévore les yeux et se penche encore une fois pour s'emparer de ton menton et coller son nez contre le tien. 

—De la rigueur, Mademoiselle, ce sont des vrais cours que je te propose, même si, en effet, j'imagine que nous pouvons nous permettre quelques petits à-côtés... 

—Je serais une bonne élève, affirmes-tu, et tu le penses sincèrement, tu as plus que jamais envie de devenir une véritable sorcière et parvenir à maîtriser ce monstre qui s'est maintenant rendormi ; mais jusqu'à quand ?

—Parfait.

Elle dépose un ultime baiser sur le coin de ta bouche et sort de la chambre, non sans s'être retournée pour t'offrir un sourire. Tu soupires, satisfaite, et te retournes, t'enroulant entre les couvertures imprégnées de son odeur, mélange de parfum, de tabac et de shampoing à l'amande. En quelques minutes, tu dors déjà d'un sommeil pour une fois réparateur et peuplé de rêves de boucles blondes, de petite robe noire et de grands yeux sombres bordés de croissant de lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À tout vite ! :)


	3. Des pinces d'acier dans un gant de velours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Face au miroir, tu scrutes le moindre détail de ton visage, cherchant la plus petite imperfection, tapotant sur tes joues pour les rendre roses et fraîches, passant tes doigts dans tes cheveux pour les décoiffer, pinçant tes lèvres pour les gonfler ; rien n'est suffisant pour te satisfaire. Finalement, tu abandonnes, éteins la lumière de la salle de bains et referme la porte derrière toi, vérifiant que tout est en ordre dans la chambre. La lampe sur le bureau est allumée, ainsi que celle à côté de ton lit et une bougie que tu as disposée sous la fenêtre et qui embaume la pièce d'une tiédeur vanillée. Ton lit est fait, tes livres sont rangés, aucun vêtement ne traîne et tu as passé la journée à faire les poussières et laver le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'une chambre témoin, comme celles que l'on trouve exposées dans les magasins et qui sont censées donner envie aux acheteurs. En effet, depuis deux semaines que tu es là, hormis quelques bouquins, rien ne t'appartient vraiment ou ne reflète qui tu es ; pas de cadre, de photos, de décorations particulières ou de posters. Rien que les murs blancs et le mobilier élémentaire. Ça te convient plutôt bien, tu n'avais de toute manière rien dont tu veuilles encore te souvenir aujourd'hui. Tu lisses ton chemisier sur tes côtes et remontes ton jeans, pour la dixième fois au moins de la soirée, te forçant à t'asseoir sur le bord de la chaise pour cesser de tourner en rond et toucher à tout. Tu ne te souviens pas avoir jamais été aussi stressée et impatiente en même temps, c'est quelque chose d'étrange, vouloir faire avancer les aiguilles de l'horloge et les reculer tout à la fois, avoir la fièvre et la chair de poule, le souffle court et trop rapide. Tu te sens au bord de l'évanouissement, pourtant tu sais qu'il est bientôt l'heure et que ça n'est pas le moment de défaillir, au contraire, alors tu fermes les yeux, inspires autant d'air que tes poumons peuvent en contenir, bloques quelques secondes et expires lentement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir un gramme d'oxygène dans le corps. Tu réitères cette expérience plusieurs fois et constates déjà le ralentissement des battements de ton cœur et de la course folle de ton sang dans tes veines. Néanmoins, lorsque l'on frappe à la porte, ta respiration se coupe et l’accalmie s'évapore aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée pour te laisser dans un état d'angoisse élevée, les tripes suspendues au-dessus du gouffre et l'envie irrépressible de t'y jeter. Laborieusement, tu te lèves et sens le monde chavirer autour de toi, les meubles tangues et le plafond se retrouve sous tes pieds. Tu es obligée de te tenir la tête un instant, le temps que tout se remette en place et tu lui ouvres, le souffle coupé par son sourire.

-Bonsoir, ma jolie, prête pour ton premier entraînement ?

-Bonsoir, Fiona.

Et tu t'écartes pour la laisser entrer. Cette fois, elle a gardé ses chaussures aux pieds, qui claquent sur le parquet, et sa robe est d'un rouge profond, qui serait sûrement noir si la pièce n'était pas aussi éclairée. Elle est sublime, comme toujours, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui offrir un large sourire lorsqu'elle se retourne vers toi. Elle s'empare d'une chaise, la fait pivoter et s'y installe, posant sur le bureau son étui à cigarette, pendant que tu refermes la porte et t'assieds sur le lit, les jambes croisées dans un faux air de confiance en toi. En réalité, tu es terrifiée, tu n'as aucune idée de comment ce premier cours va se passer ni de ce qu'elle attend de toi, encore moins de ce qu'elle va te faire exécuter. Vous n'avez pas échangé un mot à ce sujet de la semaine, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de vous retrouver seules toutes les deux, tu as supposé qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne et tu as fait de même, gardant ta langue alors que tu rêvais de pouvoir laisser exploser ta joie avec quelqu'un, probablement Nan, puisque Madison n'est pas exactement la confidente idéale et que Queenie n'en a très certainement rien à faire de ce qu'il peut bien t'arriver d'extraordinaire dans ta vie. Quant à Cordelia, tu essaies d'une manière générale de rester le plus loin possible d'elle, pas que tu ne l'apprécies, bien au contraire, mais tu ne sais pas réellement ce que sont ses pouvoirs et tu ne veux surtout pas prendre le risque qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit entre sa mère et toi. Alors tu as simplement décrété que moins tu lui en dirais, moins elle en saurait et tu t'es mise à l'éviter autant que faire se peut sans paraître suspecte. En revanche, tes rapports avec Fiona se sont grandement améliorés durant la semaine. Évidemment, rien de très officiel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres sorcières, mais tu as eu droit à quelques regards à la dérobée et même, quand tout le monde était occupé, à un ou deux sourires en coin. C'était loin d'être expansif, mais ça a suffit à te donner du baume au cœur et à passer cette semaine plus sereinement.

-Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Touche-moi, ordonne-t-elle en plongeant son regard impassible dans le tien. 

Tu es désarçonnée, tu ne t'étais pas attendu à autant d'austérité, mais tu obéis, désireuse de bien faire, comme tu le lui as promis. Tu te concentres, détournes les yeux pour les poser sur son genou, et imagines la texture de son collant sous tes doigts, l'arrondi de l'os, le creux des rotules, la chaleur de la peau à travers le tissu. Aussitôt, tu sens le monstre frémir, en même temps que ton épiderme, qui se couvre de chair de poule, et ton attention n'est plus centrée que sur ça, sur cette chose qui se tortille et gonfle dans tes entrailles et qui prend toute la place. Tes pensées s'emmêlent les pieds, trébuchent et résonnent douloureusement sous ton crâne, mélange de bruissements, de gémissements, que tu reconnais de suite comme étant ceux de Fiona, et de grondements. Tu sais qu'il faut les évincer, les dissiper pour faire le vide et contrôler toi-même ton pouvoir, mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu sens ta magie courir dans tes veines, juste sous ta chair, tu peux presque la voir, mais pas la focaliser comme tu l'entends. Et tu devines les minutes qui s'égrènent sans qu'il ne se passe rien et chacune d'elle t'es plus insupportable et plus pénible que la précédente, parce que tu sais qu'elle est en train de perdre son temps pour une sorcière qui n'en vaut pas la peine et qui n'est pas fichu de réussir correctement la seule chose qu'elle est censée savoir faire.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Concentre-toi. Touche-moi, assène-t-elle d'une voix froide et sèche.

Tu fronces les sourcils et fixes son genou, priant pour réussir à le toucher, qu'elle sente quelque chose, même si ça ne vient pas réellement de toi, que tu puisses relâcher la tension qui fait pulser la bête au même rythme que ton cœur. Mais plus tu essaies et plus tu t'éloignes de ton but et plus ton pouvoir est grand et envahissant, débordant et remontant dans ta gorge, te faisant suffoquer.

-Plus vite, (Y/N) !

-Mais..., essaies-tu d'articuler.

-Ce n'est pas avec tes yeux que tu vas me toucher, concentre ta magie au bon endroit ! Et arrête de penser !

-Je n'y…

-Plus vite ! Allez !

Tu secoues la tête, les larmes aux bords des cils ; tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'y arrives pas. Le monstre est sur le point de te dévorer et de prendre le contrôle sur toi et tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, pas quand tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, pas quand il est capable de détruire comme il a détruit ta mère. Tu lèves les yeux pour trouver ceux de Fiona, intransigeants, froids, autoritaires, elle attend que tu réussisses, que tu sois une sorcière digne de l'école Robichaux, digne d'elle, et tu as l'impression que l'obsidienne de ses pupilles ne te renvoient que de la déception et de l'amertume. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi, profondément enfoui, se brise et craque entre tes côtes et le monstre n'attend pas une seconde pour se faufiler dans la crevure et se repaître de la noirceur qu'il y trouve. C'est à cet instant que tu sais que tu as perdu, une fois de plus, et que tu ne peux plus rien faire. À l'expression sur le visage de la Suprême, tu réalises que tu as réussi et, en effet, sous tes doigts, tu peux sentir la dentelle de son bas, pourtant, ton esprit est complètement vide et tu ne songes même plus à essayer ; tout ceci n'est le résultat que de ton abandon et ton échec cuisant. Impuissante, figée dans une paralysie douloureuse, incapable de commander ta pensée, tu laisses ta main remonter le long de sa cuisse, goûter à la chaleur de sa chair, se faufiler sous sa robe et atteindre son aine. Son sang pulse à toute vitesse contre tes paumes et ses traits se crispent, ses lèvres se pincent, probablement dans un effort désespéré pour repousser les sensations qui l'assaillent. Tes muscles te brûlent, s'enflamment et répandent un brasier dévastateur entre tes os et tes tendons, réduisant en cendre la moindre de tes cellules. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas - et ne veux pas - arrêter le monstre, qui fourmille et hurle sous ton crâne. Tes doigts écartent son sous-vêtement et s'apprêtent à aller plus loin, lorsqu'elle se redresse et crie.

-Stop !

Le monstre, effrayé par la voix puissante de la Suprême, disparaît, te laissant soudain une impression de vide glacial, de manque qui te vrille les tympans et te retourne l'estomac. Mais tu peux enfin respirer et, aussitôt, tes mains attrapent ta gorge et tu tombes à genoux sur le tapis, la poitrine fendue d'une barre de fer, le souffle lourd et sec, les larmes dévalant tes joues. Tu suffoques, sanglotes et chaque respiration incendie tes poumons, mais tu es libre, ton pouvoir s'est rendormi ou, peu importe ce qu'il ait fait, tu ne le sens plus. Du coin de l'œil, entre tes cheveux qui tombent comme un rideau autour de ton visage, tu aperçois Fiona se lever et s'approcher, s'agenouiller à côté de toi et poser une main fraîche sur ta nuque fiévreuse. 

-Tu verras, chuchote-t-elle, avec le temps, ça sera plus facile. Et moins douloureux. Je te le promets.

Ses mots sont un baume apaisant sur ton âme et tu t'écroules contre elle, épuisée et hors d'haleine. À ta grande surprise, elle écarte les bras et les referme sur tes épaules, te berçant doucement contre son cœur. Peu à peu, tu parviens à retrouver la possession de ton propre corps et reprends tes marques, quand et comment respirer, quel muscle solliciter pour telle action, faire le tri entre toutes les informations qui se présentent à toi, gérer tes sens et calmer la brûlure qui couve sous ta peau. C'est difficile et fatiguant, et tu es tentée de juste te laisser tomber dans l'obscurité qui s'ouvre sous toi, mais la respiration de Fiona dans tes cheveux te donne la volonté dont tu as besoin pour redevenir toi-même et tu rouvres les yeux, attrapes son poignet et te redresses. La tête te tourne dangereusement et le brouillard envahit ta vision, à travers lequel tu distingues un faible sourire sur les lèvres de la Suprême. Tu t'accroches au matelas, où tu te hisses à grand-peine et restes allongée un moment, le temps que tout se stabilise autour de toi. Tu entends des talons claquer jusqu'à la salle de bains, la lumière t'éblouit et t'oblige à tourner le menton de l'autre côté, l'eau coule un instant, puis se tait et les talons claquent de nouveau, jusqu'à toi cette fois. Le lit s'affaisse près de ton visage et une main se pose sur ton genou.

-Tu devrais boire un peu, ça te ferait du bien.

Tu obéis, parce que tu la juges plus à même de décider que tu ne l'es, surtout dans l'état où tu te trouves, et attrapes le verre pour le porter à tes lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau se répand en toi, que sa fraîcheur tempère la température de ton sang et que tu récupères des forces, tu sens que les derniers événements t'échappent et te filent entre les doigts, comme autant de petites gouttes de pluie qui deviennent de la vapeur et disparaissent dans l'air ; peu à peu, tu oublies ce qu'il vient de se passer et, bientôt, la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, c'est Fiona t'ordonnant de la toucher et toi, désespérée, échouant, encore et encore. Il faut que tu saches si tu y es parvenue, pourtant, lorsque tu lui demandes, ta voix est rauque, grave, très différente de ce qu'elle est habituellement et tu es obligée de t'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'éclaircir et qu'elle retrouve un aspect humain et moins guttural. Quand tu finis par t'en sortir et à ne pas paraître trop misérable, Fiona baisse la tête en récupérant le verre vide et le posant sur la table de chevet, un sourire aux lèvres, ses joues s'empourprant sous ses mèches blondes.

-Oui, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Mais il y a du travail. Nous n'avons pas fini de nous voir, toi et moi, (Y/N).

Elle ponctue ses derniers mots par un baiser qu'elle dépose directement sur tes lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, Fiona. Je n'ai... aucun souvenir de ce qu'il vient de se passer, avoues-tu faiblement, rougissant de ce blanc que tu n'es pas capable de combler.

-Oh ! ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, ma jolie, c'est normal et, si ça peut te rassurer, c'était très agréable, mais aussi très imprévisible. Ça n'était pas toi, à proprement parlé, d'où ta perte de mémoire, mais nous allons améliorer ça et, bientôt, tu n'auras plus ce problème, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Je t'ai justement brusquée pour voir si tu tiendrais la pression et pour faire sortir... cette chose de sa tanière. C'est ça qui a tué ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu acquiesces, quelques larmes roulant le long de tes tempes pour se perdre dans tes cheveux ; tu peux encore voir tout ce sang autour de son corps étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine, mort, les yeux ouverts, rivés sur toi, vitreux. Tu ne te rappelles que cela, la première image qui s'est offerte à toi à ton réveil, après ces interminables minutes où tu as juste déserté ton corps et erré quelque part dans un gouffre sans fond où tout n'était qu'obscurité et silence. Tu es certaine d'avoir assisté à la scène, d'y avoir participé même, d'en avoir été l'actrice principale, incarnant un rôle que tu te rêvais depuis des années mais que jamais tu n'avais pensé endossé pour de vrai, et tu as beau te concentrer aussi fort que tu le peux, tu as tout oublié, excepté ce sentiment étouffant d'avoir commis un crime horrible et d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre, l'espace d'un instant, quelqu'un que tu ne reconnais pas et que tu ne veux pas voir traîner dans les parages. Les mains fraîches de Fiona essuient tes larmes et caressent tes joues, ton cou, où l'une d'elle s'attarde, l'entourant sans plus bouger. Refusant de te laisser aller sur ce chemin sinueux, peuplé de pensées aussi sombres que la nuit la plus noire, que tu connais par cœur et que tu as emprunté de trop nombreuses fois pour encore les compter, tu te redresses sur les coudes, saisis le visage de Fiona et l'embrasses, la faisant sourire naïvement contre ta bouche. 

-Ce soir était éprouvant, je te l'accorde, mais il fallait en passer par là.

-Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à une promenade de santé. Je me doutais que tu serais exigeante. Peut-être pas à ce point, mais je m'y ferais. Je te l'ai dit, je veux vraiment y arriver.

-Et tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine. Tu as trop de potentiel pour échouer.

-Et avec un professeur comme toi, je ne peux que réussir.

Ça la fait rire et elle avance son menton pour venir t'embrasser, encore, en une multitude de petits baisers papillons sur ta bouche et ton menton.

-Comme je suis un bon professeur... je sais être sévère... mais aussi récompenser mon élève... quand elle le mérite.

À chaque pause, elle retire ses chaussures, la droite, puis la gauche, qui tombent en un chuchotement assourdi sur le tapis, et passe son genou au-dessus de ta taille pour le poser près de ta hanche, se positionnant ainsi à califourchon sur toi, sa main toujours ancrée à ton cou, l'autre caressant ta pommette tandis qu'elle fait courir sa langue sur ta lèvre supérieure. Tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur, mais tu ne te sens pas l'envie d'en discuter pour le moment, aussi, tu captures son visage en coupe entre tes mains et lui rends son baiser. Ses cheveux chatouillent ton front, mais tu n'y fais pas attention, chacune de tes terminaisons nerveuses focalisée sur ses doigts qui abandonnent ta mâchoire pour déraper le long de tes côtes et se frotter entre tes cuisses. Tes reins se cambrent sous la pression qu'elle t'inflige et tu gémis dans sa bouche, l'attirant un peu plus contre toi, cherchant sa langue de la tienne pour l'inviter dans une valse étroitement enlacée. Ses ongles se font impérieux sur la fine peau de ta nuque, qu'ils pressent faiblement tandis qu'elle arrondit son dos pour te surplomber et ainsi te dominer pleinement. Tu n'es pourtant pas en reste et glisses tes mains derrière ses épaules, contre ses omoplates, où tu t'agrippes et l'obliges ainsi à relâcher un peu de son autorité, ce qu'elle fait à contre-cœur. En guise de rébellion, tu mords sa lèvre et essaies de la faire basculer pour prendre le dessus, mais elle est plus forte que toi et capture tes poignets pour les plaquer de part et d'autre de ton crâne, te forçant à ne plus bouger, à ne plus la toucher, tes yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur les siens, incroyablement sombres malgré les lumières allumées.

-C'est moi qui commandes, ce soir, t'informe-t-elle d'une voix grave qui résonne et vibre dans le bas de ton ventre. Quant à toi... tu ne bouges pas et tu me laisses faire.

Elle s'empare une nouvelle fois de ta bouche, mais ne s'y éternise pas, bien au contraire, et laisse courir sa langue le long de ta gorge, parsème tes clavicules de petits baisers ainsi que chaque parcelle de chair qu'elle découvre en déboutonnant ton chemisier jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de ton pantalon. À ce moment, elle relève ses cils, dans une lenteur calculée et indécente, et plonge son regard dans le tien, un léger sourire vient étirer ses traits tandis qu'elle penche et pose sa joue sur l'os de ta hanche. Tu te redresses sur les coudes et admires son corps étendu entre tes jambes, ses genoux pliés et ses pieds battant l'air tiède de la chambre, sa robe remontée juste sous ses fesses, l'arrière de ses cuisses, nue, exposée au halo orangé des lampes. Elle ouvre ta fermeture éclair et y fait glisser son pouce, qui trouve tes chairs humides et court le long de ton aine, pendant que ses dents pincent la chair de ton ventre, sous ton nombril. Tu halètes bruyamment, mais serres les lèvres, te souvenant de tes petites camarades qui dorment dans les pièces voisines et de Cordelia, pas si loin de ta chambre. Tu penses surtout à Cordelia, parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui ne doit rien apprendre de ta relation avec Fiona, c'est elle, plus que quiconque. Pas que tu aies la moindre envie que Madison soit au courant, mais ça serait sûrement plus simple à gérer et à supporter, même si elle n'en aurait pas assez de toute sa vie pour te dénigrer et te répéter à quel point c'était stupide. Tes réflexions explosent dans ton esprit quand elle attrape ton jeans et le fait passer sous tes fesses avant de te l'enlever et de le faire tomber au pied du lit, te laissant en petite culotte, ton chemisier ouvert sur une brassière de dentelle mauve. Tu as conscience d'être particulièrement exposée, mais son regard sur toi te fait ignorer ta préférence pour l'obscurité dans ce genre de situation, même si tu ne peux t'empêcher de sentir ton cœur s'affoler dans ta poitrine, tambourinant contre tes côtes et résonnant dans tes oreilles. À l'instant où tu te dis que ça ne pourrait être pire, que tu ne pourrais en endurer davantage, Fiona pose sa bouche contre le mince tissu de ton sous-vêtement, à l'endroit même où les pulsations de ton sang sont les plus intenses. Tu baisses le menton, à la recherche de son regard, que tu trouves immédiatement, et tu t'obliges à te mordre la lèvre pour contenir le gémissement que tu sens remonter dans ta gorge quand sa langue se coule jusqu'au point le plus humide et remonte jusqu'à ton centre nerveux. Elle recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la dentelle soit complètement trempée et qu'elle décide qu'elle constitue un obstacle perturbant à son dessein. Elle l'attrape donc à la ceinture entre ses dents et lui fait suivre le même chemin que le jeans. Quand elle ramène son visage entre tes cuisses et que tu perçois sa respiration, glaciale contre ta chair brûlante, dans tes recoins les plus intimes, tu fermes les yeux et, malgré toi, tends tous les muscles de ton corps dans une appréhension anxieuse de ce qui s'apprête à se produire.

Pourtant, quand cela se produit enfin, c'est un déferlement de chaleur et de frissons qui te submerge et te fait t'emparer d'une poignée de ses mèches blondes, d'autant plus lorsque ses mains entourent ta taille et remontent jusqu'à ta poitrine, qu'elles emprisonnent, laissant une traînée de chair de poule derrière elle, ta peau semblant s'éveiller d'un long coma sous ses caresses. Après un temps d'effleurement léger, elle prend confiance et accentue la pression, sa langue traçant des petits cercles autour de ton clitoris. Tu n'y tiens plus et te cambres entre ses bras, gémis, soulèves ton bassin, gigotes, resserres les cuisses, sanglotes sous la luxure qui échauffe ton sang et fait s'accélérer ton rythme cardiaque d'une manière que tu sais irréversible. Et tu as beau te mordre l'intérieur des joues, t'intimer au silence, réprimer le désir qui grossit dans tes entrailles, la bouche de Fiona fait des merveilles sur ton âme et tu te laisses aller sans plus penser à la menace que représentent les circonstances, la proximité des dortoirs à l'étage ou la finesse des murs qui vous séparent. Il t'est impossible de résister à la tension qui saisit tes chairs et te coupe le souffle, qui inonde ton cerveau de cris que tu ne peux pas pousser et te fait crisper tes doigts son crâne, tirant ses cheveux, décuplant son ardeur à te pousser au bord du vide, à t'y précipiter et t'y regarder t'abandonner. Ta main libre tâtonne, cherche, tes yeux embués par chacun des mouvements de sa langue entre tes lèvres, et finit par trouver la sienne, qu'elle presse et y emmêle vos doigts, comme un dernier recours pour ne pas te noyer et te perdre dans un plaisir que tu ne contrôles plus et qui devient si grand que ton corps ne sera bientôt plus suffisant pour le contenir. Et tandis que le cosmos envahit ta vision et que tes muscles se tendent jusqu'à la pointe de tes orteils, que ton cœur se contracte et que l'orgasme se déverse en toi, les ampoules des lampes, à côté du lit et sur le bureau, se mettent à clignoter rapidement. Tu tournes la tête et les regardes, hébétée et submergée par une jouissance qui n'en finit plus, la bouche de Fiona toujours intimement pressée contre ton sexe qui découle le long de son menton.

Finalement, alors que tes hanches sont prises de soubresauts incontrôlables, que tu es obligée de repousser le visage de Fiona et que les lumières sont sur le point de griller, la pièce est plongée dans le noir, peuplée uniquement de ta respiration suffoquée et des battements de ton cœur qui cogne contre les murs. Tu l'entends plus que tu la sens déposer quelques baisers sur l'intérieur de tes cuisses moites avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de venir poser sa tête sur ta clavicule, sa main gauche ôtant quelques mèches de tes cheveux collées sur ton front. Tu ne fais pourtant pas vraiment attention à ça, ton regard toujours dirigé vers les lampes, éteintes et silencieuses, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elles étaient restées parfaitement sages et qu'elles n'avaient pas joué un spectacle connu d'elles seules. Est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? Ou est-ce l'œuvre de Fiona ? Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'en as aucune idée et l'envie cuisante de connaître la réponse, mais tu es hors d'haleine et plus épuisée que jamais. Quelque part au fond de toi, quand bien même tu aies pu apprécier cette soirée, tu pries pour que les prochaines soient plus calmes et te laissent davantage de répit ; à ce rythme-là, tu n'es pas sûre de tenir le mois. Tu ignorais même qu'il était possible de ne pas sombrer dans les noirs abysses de l'inconscience après un orgasme pareil ; et pourtant, même si le sommeil alourdit ton corps au point de rendre chacun de tes mouvements douloureux, tu t'accroches fermement au radeau, échouée en plein océan tumultueux, agitée par les vagues qui grondent et s'élèvent jusqu'à toucher le ciel, qu'est Fiona. Son doux souffle contre ta peau couverte de sueur t'apaise et te berce, comme l'unique point d'ancrage au milieu du chaos assourdissant de ton âme. Du bout des doigts, tu caresses sa nuque et le velours de ses cheveux, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis, d'un mouvement vague du poignet, tu désignes l'autre côté de la pièce.

-C'était quoi ?

-C’était toi, te répond-elle simplement après avoir laissé planer le silence une minute ou deux. 

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Certaines sorcières, surtout celles dont les pouvoirs touchent particulièrement leurs émotions, ont certaines capacités qui peuvent les dépasser dans des situations où elles se laissent submerger ; en l'occurrence ici par le plaisir. Mais ça peut être par la colère, la joie, la tristesse. C'est assez rare, mais pas inhabituel et loin d'être surprenant venant de toi. 

-Ça t'arrive, à toi aussi ?

-J'essaie de faire attention à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas. 

-Mais ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, oui, j'avais tendance à ne pas canaliser ma colère et... elle explosait, avec toutes les conséquences que notre particularité engendre. C'est quelque chose de difficilement altérable, davantage un travail sur soi que sur sa magie à proprement parlé. Surtout dans une circonstance comme maintenant. Mais, en tant que Suprême, je me suis obligée à ce travail, il était hors de question que je sois si vulnérable. 

Bien malgré toi, tu frissonnes en te la représentant si furieuse qu'elle en vienne à se laisser envahir par ses pouvoirs. Qu'est-elle capable de faire dans un pareil cas ? À dire vrai, tu préfères ne pas le savoir et te rassurer en te disant que, maintenant, elle a appris à prendre sur elle et contrôler son propre monstre, celui-là même dont tu as si peur. Tu sais pourtant qu'elle est moins une sorcière qu'une femme aux multiples facettes, aux cent visages qu'elle prend un soin particulier à dissimuler, les révélant un à un en les choisissant précisément, les faisant apparaître dans un ordre qui te séduit en même temps qu'il t'effraie ; tantôt la femme froide, tantôt la flamme insaisissable qui laisse des traces noires sur la peau, tantôt la femme distante, tantôt le souffle tiède contre l'âme. Quel sera le prochain ? À quoi dois-tu t'attendre, te préparer ? Peux-tu espérer mieux, ou redouter le pire ? Tu as l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un funambule sur son fil, suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond, une ballerine qui a perdu l'équilibre et ne cesse de trébucher dans ses chaussons trop grands. Devant ton absence de réponse, elle considère que la conversation est close et qu'il est temps pour elle de s'éclipser, de retourner dans sa propre chambre, loin de la tienne. Tu regrettes presque, bien que tu te rendes compte que ça serait étrange et déplacé, qu'elle ne dorme pas avec toi. N'est-ce pas ce que font les gens une fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? Mais vous n'êtes pas les gens, elle n'est pas n'importe qui et tu n'es qu'une petite sorcière à qui elle donne quelques cours du soir et avec qui elle couche simplement pour la récompenser. Ou peut-être l'a-t-elle fait pour te prouver que tu étais capable de faire cette chose avec les lampes ? Peut-être le savait-elle avant toi et a voulu te le montrer ? Elle pose un rapide baiser sur ta joue et s'éloigne, te laissant frissonnante et comme recouverte d'un voile glacial. Qui est cette femme pour te faire te sentir si misérable rien que dans la privation de son contact ? Tu te mets sur ton côté et ramasses tes genoux contre ta poitrine, en position de chien de fusil.

-Ne veille pas trop tard, je ne veux pas te voir fatiguée demain matin, te conseille-t-elle sur un ton qui ressemble davantage à un ordre.

Tu acquiesces silencieusement, geste qu'elle ne peut pas voir car elle te tourne le dos, mais tu n'as pas la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La fatigue te submerge et t'étreint, ralentissant les battements de ton cœur et alourdissant ta respiration. Elle ferme les rideaux, remet la chaise sous le bureau et revient vers toi. Dans une attitude des plus maternelles, qui te surprend et te fait la regarder étrangement, les sourcils froncés, les yeux rivés sur son visage, comme si elle était devenue une autre personne en l'espace d'une seconde, elle glisse ton corps sous la couverture, qu'elle remonte sur tes épaules. 

-Quant à tes devoirs, se rappelle-t-elle soudain et prenant le temps de réfléchir, chuchotant contre tes cheveux alors qu'elle lisse la couette derrière toi, contente-toi d'essayer d'avoir un peu plus confiance en moi.

Et sur ces mots mystérieux, elle récupère ses chaussures, qu'elle garde à la main, et disparaît dans le froissement feutré de la porte qu'elle referme derrière elle. Tu n'as pas le temps de songer à ce qu'elle vient de dire que déjà tu sombres dans l'abîme infini du sommeil. 

Tu n'en sors que bien des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil est haut dans le ciel et perce entre les rideaux, venant s'écraser pile sur ton front. D'abord, tu penses te retourner et te rendormir, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure et constatant qu'il est bientôt midi, tu t'y refuses et sors de la lourde chaleur du lit. Tout ton corps t'est douloureux de ta petite séance d'exercice de la veille, aussi tu mets un temps considérable à te traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains et prendre ta douche, ce que tu réalises enfin avoir besoin, l'eau s'écoulant le long de ton dos te faisant un bien fou. En revenant dans la chambre, tu constates à quel point le parfum de Fiona flotte encore partout autour de toi, plus que son parfum d'ailleurs, son odeur, comme si elle était encore là, qu'elle n'était jamais partie et avait passé la nuit à tes côtés. Ça n'est pas simplement le fantôme de son souvenir, mais bien l'ombre de sa silhouette qui se dessine sur les murs et émane de tes draps froissés et, aussitôt, comme une invocation silencieuse, ses derniers mots surgissent de ta mémoire et tournent dans ton esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par avoir plus confiance en elle ? Si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, aurais-tu accepter ces cours plus que particuliers et ce qui s'en suit ? Tu y penses toujours quand tu descends, en chaussettes, pour aller déjeuner. La salle à manger est vide, tout comme la cuisine et la maison résonne d'un mutisme inhabituel. Un petit mot sur la table en bois t'indique que les filles sont sorties faire les magasins et ne t'ont pas attendue, jugeant que ça ne t'intéresserait pas. Tu reconnais là la trace de Madison, qui a décidé que ton style était loin d'être conforme au sien et que tu ne faisais aucun effort pour y remédier. Tu es plutôt satisfaite de cette décision et profite de ce moment de calme avant la tempête de leur retour pour te préparer un thé et grignoter quelques biscuits. Pourtant, à peine t'es-tu assise que l'air change, s'alourdit, devient épais autour de toi, comme si tu pouvais soudain le toucher et le tenir entre tes doigts. Ta magie se met à frétiller d'excitation dans tes veines tandis que ton cœur s'accélère d'appréhension.

-Bonjour, (Y/N).

Tu te retournes brusquement vers la voix et, dans ton sursaut, tu fais tomber la tasse brûlante, qui éclate en trois gros morceaux et répand son contenu sur le carrelage. La directrice de l'école se tient, grande et belle, sous le chambranle de la porte, ses cheveux blonds encadrant un visage souriant et des yeux malicieux, dans lesquels tu es happée de longues minutes, qui s'écoulent comme des grains de sable dans le sablier géant de l'éternité. Pourtant, quand tu réalises que le thé s'est frayé un chemin entre les joints pour frôler le bas de sa robe, tu reviens à toi et recules ta chaise.

-Je suis désolée, Cordelia, t'excuses-tu, la voix tremblante et t'agenouillant pour ramasser la céramique tranchante.

Mais, avant que tu aies pu faire quoi que ce soit, tout disparaît et le sol est désormais aussi propre que s'il ne s'était rien passé. En relevant les yeux, tu devines à son front plissé que c'est elle qui a nettoyé tout ça d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Te sentant idiote, tu te relèves et baisses le menton dans une posture d'enfant prête à se faire gronder.

-Tout va bien, (Y/N). C'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis contente de te voir là, je pensais que tu serais partie avec les filles.

-Je viens de me réveiller, avoues-tu, honteuse. De toute façon, je crois que je préfère rester travailler si je veux m'améliorer.

-Tes cours avec Fiona se passent bien ?

Tu es surprise, et étrangement déçue, sans que tu ne puisses te l'expliquer, qu'elle soit au courant, mais, après un bref moment d'hésitation où tu balbuties entre tes dents, tu acquiesces. Des images fugaces du visage de Fiona entre tes cuisses éclatent derrière tes paupières et tu t'empresses de te focaliser sur Cordelia pour les faire disparaître, de peur que, comme sa mère, elle soit capable de les voir. Ça serait bien la pire situation qui pourrait t'arriver. Tu te contentes alors de détailler le visage de ton vis-à-vis, sa tenue, tout pourvu que ton esprit ne puisse pas vagabonder dans tes souvenirs de la veille au soir. Un sourire en coin fait plisser ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'approche et s'installe sur la chaise à côté de la tienne ; tu l'imites et croises les mains sur tes genoux, le dos bien droit, presque raide, de crainte de la conversation qui suit. Devant toi apparaît une nouvelle tasse remplie du même thé que tout à l'heure tandis que devant la blonde se matérialise un large mug de café fumant. Le silence s'éternise et tu en viens à regretter d'avoir dormi si tard, même si tu en aurais été quitte pour faire les magasins avec cette peste de Madison, tu en aurais profité pour te trouver une nouvelle robe pour tes entrevues avec Fiona, pas que tu y attaches une importance capitale, mais tu as particulièrement l'impression d'être en décalage avec elle et ses tenues raffinées et tu aimerais être un peu plus à sa hauteur. Cordelia boit quelques gorgées de son breuvage avant de, enfin, prendre la parole et, aussitôt, ses mots te glacent.

-Fais attention à toi, (Y/N), Fiona est dangereuse et n'est probablement pas celle qu'elle veut bien te laisser croire. Elle te manipule, comme elle le fait avec tout le monde. Et, une fois qu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait de toi, elle te jettera et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, parce qu'elle t'aura pris tout le reste, jusqu'à ta plus petite étincelle de vie. Ne fais pas l'erreur d'espérer, ou pire, de t'attacher.

-Je ne..., essaies-tu de contredire bien que ta voix se meurt sur ta langue.

-Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, mais je sais aussi à quel point elle sait y faire. Elle te dira ce que tu as envie d'entendre et tu tomberas la tête la première dans son piège. Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, (Y/N), mais d'une très grande sensibilité, fais attention à toi. Protège-toi. Ne la laisse pas t'éteindre. 

Tu déglutis avec peine et caches ton trouble en plongeant ton nez dans la tasse. Le thé te brûle et se coince dans ta gorge, mais tu le bois d'une traite, tentant de gagner du temps sur cette discussion qui te mène sur un sujet que tu n'apprécies vraiment. Sûrement parce que, ce qu'elle te dit, tu le sais déjà au fond de toi, depuis le début, depuis l'instant où tu as pénétré dans cette maison. Tu as toujours deviné le danger qui courait sous sa peau ainsi qu'au fond de ses prunelles incendiaires et qui menaçait à tout instant de te dévorer. Seulement, tu as préféré l'ignorer, le repousser très loin dans un tiroir de ta conscience. « On verra plus tard », tu t'es dit, mais Cordelia, d'une manière un peu brutale, vient de te mettre devant le fait accompli ; Fiona, aussi douce et attentive peut-elle se montrer, n'est pas qu'un chat inoffensif, sous ses pattes de velours se cachent aussi de longues griffes acérées prêtes à te lacérer la peau, et l'âme si tu n'y prêtes pas garde. Tu as du mal à te dire qu'elle serait capable de te blesser après t'avoir donné tant de plaisir, mais le fait est qu'elle n'est pas la Suprême pour rien et, sans que tu n'y es fait attention ou que tu le veuilles le moins du monde, elle est déjà maîtresse de tes émotions. Tu serres les poings sous la table, contrariée de ce que cette conversation déferle en toi, mélange de colère contre elle, la femme sous le masque, contre Cordelia, qui t'oblige à affronter ce que tu avais consciencieusement mis de côté, et surtout contre toi-même. Tu as été idiote de t'être laissée avoir aussi facilement, d'avoir fait confiance à cette femme qui, au final, t'étais inconnue et en qui tu sentais déjà une insécurité que tu as préféré ignorer. Tu te sens trahie et, en même temps, il y a une part de toi, infime, vacillante, semblable à une bougie prise dans un courant d'air, qui espère encore, qui se repasse en boucle les sourires, la tendresse, la douceur de Fiona à ton égard. Quelqu'un d'aussi honnête que toi ne peut pas concevoir qu'on puisse agir ainsi, par pur orgueil, par simple vanité comme Cordelia l'affirme. Aussi, cette part de toi, naïve, candide, refuse d'y croire, tout bonnement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À vite :)


	4. Ou des pinces de velours dans un gant d'acier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici. Pourtant, ça fait des semaines que ce chapitre est quasi mais que je ne trouvais pas le temps de le finir. Mais c'est chose faite maintenant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'entame le prochain, en espérant qu'il arrive plus vite que celui-ci, même si ce n'est pas gagné... ^^ Bonne lecture !

La veille de ton petit rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Fiona, alors que vous êtes toutes les quatre, Nan, Queenie, Madison et toi, assises autour de la table de la salle à manger, chacune absorbée par ses occupations, Cordelia vient se joindre à vous et tu peux voir dans sa posture, raide et un peu coincée, qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, ses yeux fuyants vous évitant. Sans que tu puisses te l'expliquer, tu prends peur, vieux réflexe de ton ancienne existence où tu étais constamment sur le qui-vive et où les moments de bonheur étaient forcément suivis de drame ou de chagrin. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous va être expulsée ? Est-ce qu'une menace se prépare ? Est-ce que Fiona va bien ? Au moment où cette question se forme dans ton esprit, en plus de la regretter et de te blâmer pour ta crédulité, tu entends le claquement caractéristique de ses talons qui se rapprochent et te font frémir. Personne ne semble faire attention à elle et tu essaies de ne pas la regarder, de fixer ton attention sur la directrice, qui pince les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Malgré toi, tu arrives à percevoir du coin de l'œil, le sourire amusé sur le visage de la Suprême, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, pile dans ton champ de vision. Le fait-elle exprès, d'envahir tes sens tout le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme si elle avait sans cesse besoin de se rappeler à toi ? Tu mets de côté cette réflexion pour te concentrer sur la voix qui se veut ferme, mais est en réalité chancelante de Cordelia. 

—Les filles, je suis très heureuse, commence-t-elle avec un sourire forcé qui dénote complètement et contredit ses propos, de vous annoncer la venue imminente de notre chef du Conseil des sorcières, Myrtle Snow. C'est votre première rencontre pour vous toutes et c'est un honneur de la recevoir dans notre école à notre table. Il va sans dire que j'attends un accueil et un comportement exemplaires de votre part, même si je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. 

—On a fait quelque chose de mal ? demande Queenie d'une voix grave et désarticulée.

—Pas du tout, s'empresse de répondre la directrice d'un ton doux et maternelle. Elle ne vient pas pour vous, même si elle se fait une joie de vous rencontrer, elle est là pour veiller à la bonne organisation de l'école, bien entendu.

Tu sens quelque chose de fourbe sous ses paroles qui se veulent rassurantes, mais tu ne dis rien et préfères attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer une fois qu'elle sera là. À peine a-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette de l'entrée résonne dans toute la maison, jusque dans ton cœur, qui s'accélère quand tu croises le regard de Fiona, qui te fixe depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et qui semble ne pas t'avoir lâchée des yeux de tout le discours de sa fille. Elle ne bouge pas tandis que vous vous levez et vous tournez vers la nouvelle venue. 

—Quel timing, ironise Madison en roulant des yeux et mâchouillant son chewing-gum bruyamment, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son teint beaucoup trop maquillé. 

—Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, vous salue le chef du Conseil, ses yeux bleus brillant derrière sa monture de lunettes noire et son grand sourire étincelant sur son visage froissé. 

Son attention se porte tour à tour sur chacune d'entre vous, évinçant soigneusement Fiona, qui observe la scène d'un air amusé, avant de se tourner vers Cordelia, qu'elle attrape par les épaules et presse contre son cœur. La directrice, même si elle paraît d'abord gênée, finit par lui rendre son étreinte, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille que tu ne parviens pas à distinguer, sa voix étouffée par la masse de cheveux roux de Myrtle. Cette dernière caresse son visage, qu'elle tient en coupe entre ses longs doigts blancs, et reste un moment interminable à l'admirer, semblable à un diamant particulièrement précieux. Subrepticement, tu guettes la réaction de Fiona, mais son visage reste impassible et ses yeux trouvent les tiens très vite, comme si elle s'y attendait, comme si elle te connaissait depuis toujours et savait pertinemment que tu n'aurais pu t'en empêcher. Nan, de l'autre côté de la table, a son regard rivé sur les deux femmes, subjuguée, fascinée par ce spectacle et l'aura chaleureuse et magnétique qui se dégage de la rousse. Queenie, comme à son habitude, paraît relativement blasée par tout ça, même si tu trouves que son iris est plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, signe d'un intérêt qu'elle a du mal à dissimuler entièrement. Et Madison, égale à elle-même, fixe Myrtle de son air hautain et condescendant, le menton baissé, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine généreusement mise en valeur par son débardeur rose bonbon. Quant à toi, tu les regardes avec un mélange de curiosité, d'admiration et de crainte que tu n'arrives pas à refréner totalement, ravivée par le rictus de travers sur les lèvres de Fiona, derrière les deux femmes, qui se séparent tout juste. 

—Vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres, vous informe Cordelia, les yeux brillant de larmes, je vous appellerai pour le dîner. 

Vous ne vous faites pas prier, surtout Madison, qui sort la première, sans un mot et roulant excessivement des hanches, suivie de Queenie, plus sobre, mais tout aussi muette, et de Nan, qui leur sourit en rougissant. Tu fermes la marche, croisant le regard de Cordelia, puis celui de Myrtle, qui luit étrangement au milieu de sa peau de parchemin. Lorsque tu passes à côté de Fiona, ta peau frémit et un courant électrique te parcourt le corps et chauffe ton sang sans qu'il n'y ait pour autant le moindre contact ou le moindre mot échangés. Les filles ont déjà atteint le sommet de l'escalier et disparaissent dans le corridor quand tu sors de la salle à manger. Tu t'apprêtes à les suivre quand l'envie, irrépressible mais méprisable, de te cacher pour écouter leur conversation te fait t'arrêter, le pied suspendu dans le vide, au-dessus de la première marche. Tu sais que c'est mal et que la morale voudrait que tu suives tes camarades et rejoignes ta chambre, patientant tranquillement jusqu'au repas, cependant, tu fais demi-tour et te fonds contre le mur, dans l'espoir désespéré que personne ne te surprenne, sans quoi, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer fatales pour ta place au sein de l'école et de la communauté même des sorcières. Les voix des trois femmes te parviennent distinctement, comme si elles étaient juste à côté de toi.

—Je suis ravie de te revoir, Myrtle, roucoule Fiona, qui prend la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

—Le plaisir n'est absolument pas partagé, et tu le sais très bien, lui répond la rousse d'un ton sec et tranchant.

—Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? la taquine-t-elle alors que tu entends ses talons claquer et, même si tu ne peux pas la voir, tu l'imagines parfaitement tourner autour de sa victime, semblable à un serpent s'enroulant au cou de sa proie pour mieux l'étouffer.

—J'ai dû le laisser quelque part avec ton sens de l'honneur.

Le rire de la Suprême, grinçant et forcé, résonne dans la pièce et un frisson se loge sur ton échine, glacial et paralysant, poison mortel qui s'insinue en toi jusqu'à la moelle. 

—Allons, Myrtle, la colère t'aveugle, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

—Je le sais très bien, au contraire.

—S'il vous plaît, intervient la voix vacillante de Cordelia. Fiona ne commence pas. Myrtle, tu sais combien je suis comblée de t'avoir parmi nous.

—Je suis tout aussi heureuse que toi, ma chérie, d'être ici. Tes filles ont l'air charmant, j'ai senti un potentiel incroyable dans la pièce. 

—Oui, elles sont très douées. Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas là seulement en visite de courtoisie. 

—Malheureusement non, en effet. Tu sais pourtant comme j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour venir te voir, mais les obligations passent avant le reste. C'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, ça, Fiona.

—Détrompe-toi, des obligations, je n'ai eu que ça tout au long de ma vie.

Même si tu ne vois pas la scène, tu sens, jusqu'au plus profond de tes entrailles, le froid qui s'empare de la mère et de la fille. 

—Tu devrais être reconnaissante d'avoir une fille comme Cordelia, Fiona.

—Tu n'as qu'à la prendre, si elle est si parfaite à tes yeux.

Sa voix résonne comme une gifle dans l'air et tu entends les discrets talons de Cordelia se rapprocher. Ni une ni deux, tu te jettes sous l'escalier, sur lequel elle grimpe à toute vitesse avant qu'une porte claque à l'étage et que le silence reprenne place. Tu te rapproches juste à temps lorsque la voix, plus basse, de Myrtle gronde.

—À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Fiona ?  
—Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir de quoi tu parles, répond-elle simplement en s'allumant une cigarette, le crépitement de la flamme te parvenant à travers le mur fin qui vous sépare, à quelques pas de distance.

—Tu le sais très bien, au contraire, réplique la rousse sans se démonter, et tu devines entre elles une rivalité de longue date. Qui est cette sorcière que tu ne cessais de regarder ? 

—(Y/N) ? C'est notre dernière recrue, elle n'est là que depuis un petit mois environ, mais son potentiel est considérable.

Tu frémis à l'entente de ton prénom - et au compliment qu'elle te fait indirectement - et tends l'oreille un peu plus, prenant garde à ce qu'on ne te voit pas, curieuse de la suite de cette discussion sur le fil du rasoir.

—Et c'est tout ?

—Qu'essaies-tu de me faire dire ?

—La vérité, pour une fois, ça changerait. 

—Je t'assure que je ne vois pas, insiste-t-elle alors que tu devines qu'elle est assise, les jambes croisées et qu'elle vient de changer d'appui lorsque le talon frappe le carrelage. 

—Très bien, alors supposons que je te crois. As-tu travaillé à ta tâche ?

—Tu veux savoir qui est la prochaine Suprême ?

—Non, je veux que, toi, tu le saches, comme tu es censée le faire, et que tu la formes. Que tu tiennes ton rôle, à défaut de ne pas l'avoir fait durant les trente dernières années, tu peux bien le faire sur le peu de temps qu'il te reste.

—J'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe, à ce que je vois, remarque-t-elle dans un rire faussement joyeux qui te glace le sang, une fois de plus. Ça me fait plaisir, même si ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment venant de toi. Tu n'attends que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Que je retourne dans l'ombre, où tu as toujours été, où tu moisies depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'as jamais pu supporter de me voir dans la lumière. 

—Ça se comprend, non ? finit par craquer Myrtle, son timbre devenant suraigu avec la colère avant de se reprendre et de parler d'une voix extrêmement grave, en contraste total avec sa douceur habituelle. Tu as peut-être réussi à duper les autres, Fiona, mais pas moi. Je sais qui tu es réellement, les abominations dont tu es capable. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu et tu ferais mieux de te méfier, je garde un œil sur toi, je ne te laisserai pas corrompre une âme innocente parmi nos rangs. Alors, laisse cette sorcière tranquille et trouve ta remplaçante. Tu sais très bien que ton moment de gloire touche à sa fin, ça n'est une surprise pour personne. Ne joue pas les éplorées, ça ne te ressemble pas. 

—C'est vrai que ce rôle te sied bien mieux. 

—Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as et que tu gâches chaque jour à cause de ton orgueil. 

—Épargne-moi les violons, tu veux. Venons-en au fait.

—La prochaine Suprême. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

—Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que ta visite était inutile, en plus d'être horripilante. Je m'en charge déjà.

—Ah vraiment ? s'étonne-t-elle et tu peux clairement percevoir la surprise dans le fléchissement de son intonation. 

—Vraiment.

—Cette fille ? (Y/N) ? C'est pour ça que tu semblais tellement t'intéresser à elle ? 

—Si je te le dis, où est l'intérêt ? s'amuse Fiona d'une voix où perce un sourire qui fait accélérer les battements de ton cœur.

—Bien, bien, peu importe. L'important est qu'elle soit entraînée et préparée au rôle qui va l'incomber.

Tu n'attends pas de connaître la fin de leur conversation, car tu entends Fiona se lever et Myrtle se diriger vers toi. Sans perdre une minute, tu grimpes les escaliers à une allure fulgurante et ne reprends ton souffle que lorsque la porte de ta chambre se referme derrière toi. Tu te jettes sur le lit et poses ta tête sur l'oreiller, tentant de calmer les pensées et les questions qui y tourbillonnent tel un ouragan et te retournent l'estomac, en vain. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que Fiona a été aussi imprudente alors qu'elle semble connaître Myrtle depuis longtemps, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle la surprendrait dans son petit jeu et ainsi se mettre sur ses gardes, ne pas te fixer comme elle l'a fait. Tu lui en veux et, en même temps, tu ne peux t'empêcher de trouver ça flatteur, que ça a été si évident pour que quelqu'un d'extérieur le voit, même si tu aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas pour t'éviter de t'attirer des ennuis. En attendant d'être appelée pour le dîner, tu fermes les yeux, très fort, et essaies de faire le vide, même si la voix de Fiona résonne dans ta tête, et dans ton cœur.

Le lendemain matin, alors que toute la maison est encore endormie, ne trouvant plus le sommeil et tournant en rond dans ton lit, tu enfiles une veste et descends à la cuisine te préparer un chocolat. Cordelia n'est pas reparue au dîner hier soir et vous avez mangé dans un silence des plus religieux, angoissant et pesant, comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules. Tu n'as presque rien réussi à avaler d'ailleurs tant ta gorge était nouée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, la chaise vide de la directrice comme une menace, un mauvais présage vous pointant du doigt successivement. Nan a gardé la tête baissée tout le repas et tu es persuadée que c'est parce qu'elle percevait les pleurs de Cordelia à l'étage. Queenie est restée fidèle à elle-même et Madison en a profité pour passer la soirée sur son téléphone, alors qu'il est normalement interdit de l'utiliser à table. À ton plus grand étonnement, Fiona n'a rien dit, elle qui ne perd jamais une occasion pour vous remettre à votre place, surtout la petite diva blonde, et s'est simplement contentée de fixer Myrtle de ses yeux de serpent, sirotant son vin rouge sans toucher à son assiette. Cette dernière l'a soigneusement évitée en vous observant avec beaucoup de minutie, son regard brûlant écorchant ta peau lorsque ça a été ton tour. Qu'a-t-elle vu ? A-t-elle perçu des choses dont tu n'es toi-même pas au courant ? Quand tu as osé la regarder, ses traits étaient bienveillants et doux et un mince sourire a redressé ses lèvres. Plongée dans tes souvenirs, tu sursautes lorsque tu entres dans la cuisine et tombes sur Myrtle et Cordelia, justement, la blonde les bras croisés sous la poitrine, les yeux gonflés et rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et la rousse la mine soucieuse et la bouche pincée. D'un signe de tête, elle t'invite à ne pas faire attention à elles, ce que tu fais, en prenant soin malgré tout de te faire la plus discrète possible, et t'attelles rapidement à la confection d'un petit-déjeuner.

—Cordelia, chérie, continue Myrtle d'une voix très douce qui te brise le cœur, tu sais comment est ta mère, ça n'est plus maintenant qu'on va la changer. Encore un peu de patience, trésor. Le flambeau est sur le point de changer de main. 

—Mais elle restera cette personne horrible qu'elle a toujours été. 

—Certes, mais tu ne seras plus obligée de l'accueillir ici. Elle n'y aura plus sa place.

—Je ne vais pas la mettre dehors.

—Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis certaine qu'elle ne sera pas à la rue, Delia. Elle a forcément un amant quelque part qui voudra l'héberger.

—C'est pas dit qu'elle accepte.

—Elle acceptera parce que tu ne lui laisseras pas le choix, réplique la rousse d'un ton ferme qui te fait tressaillir en passant derrière elle pour rejoindre la salle à manger, où tu t'installes silencieusement.

—Je ne veux pas faire les même erreurs qu'elle, je veux lui montrer que, malgré elle, malgré ses mauvais principes et mon absence totale d'éducation de sa part, je peux être quelqu'un de bien, comme tu me l'as appris. Or, si je fais ça, je ne suis rien de plus que ce qu'elle m'a toujours montré ; un monstre.

Ton sang se glace à l'entente de ce mot si violent et inapproprié dans la bouche de la directrice, comme si un ange avait soudain fusionné avec un démon et avait corrompu son âme si blanche. Tu plonges ton nez dans ta tasse, priant pour que les deux femmes aient oublié jusqu'à ton existence même.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ? La laisser vivre sous ton toit, à ta charge, comme elle le fait depuis toutes ces années ? Qu'elle continue à te faire du mal, à te rabaisser, à ne pas se rendre compte de la chance incroyable qu'elle a d'avoir une fille comme toi ? Tu vaux mieux que tout ça, trésor.

—Je ne crois pas que ça soit une chance, Myrtle. Fiona a raison, je suis une incapable sur toute la ligne.

—C'est justement ce qu'elle veut que tu penses. Ne la laisse pas gagner, chérie. Sois plus forte, plus intelligente qu'elle.

—Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demande-t-elle dans un sanglot qui fait mourir sa voix dans sa gorge.

Tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner pour deviner que la rousse lui a ouvert ses bras et que Cordelia s'y est réfugiée comme une enfant près du cœur maternel.

—Fais ce qui te semble juste, Delia. Ton cœur est bon, il saura te dire quoi faire.

Sur les coups de dix heures, alors que tu viens de finir ton petit-déjeuner et que la directrice a séché ses larmes, elle réveille les filles et leur demande de se réunir dans le hall d'entrée pour dire au revoir au chef du Conseil des sorcières. Fiona est là aussi, évidemment, superbe dans sa robe Chanel, toisant Myrtle, ignorant Cordelia et te lançant quelques regards furtifs sous ses longs cils châtains. Tu l'ignores, ou du moins tu essaies, et concentres ton attention sur les deux autres femmes, émues, main dans la main. Cordelia articule difficilement quelques mots sur la visite, rapide mais estimée, de la rousse, et Myrtle répète des formules de soutien et de félicitations pour la prochaine Suprême. Elle ne manque pas de te fixer à ce moment et tu frissonnes, espérant que tes camarades n'aient rien remarqué. C'est sans compter sur Madison, qui se retourne et te dévisage de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser les épaules et de faire volte-face pour écouter le reste du discours de Cordelia. Pour ta part, tu n'entends que la moitié, entrant par une oreille et sortant par l'autre, tout simplement parce que cette idée se forme petit à petit dans ton esprit et qu'elle te donne le vertige, la nausée ; tu es peut-être la prochaine Suprême. C'est tentant, mais aussi terriblement effrayant. Mais, plus que tout, tu ne veux pas de ce titre et de ses responsabilités. De ses conséquences. Tu ne veux pas voler la vedette à Fiona, lui retirer cette gloire qu'elle chérit tant et qui lui va si bien. Tu ne veux pas être la cause de son retour à l'ombre, elle qui brille tellement en pleine lumière, qui attire les rayons du soleil pour mieux les refléter. Tu préfères de loin ta place à la sienne. Pis, tu ne veux pas la décevoir, car, elle a beau t'entraîner, te donner des cours particuliers, te récompenser de mille façons, fonder tous ses espoirs en toi, tu sais que tu es loin de lui arriver à la cheville et que tu n'y arriveras probablement jamais. 

—Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrées, mesdemoiselles, achève Myrtle, te tirant brutalement de tes pensées, et je suis certaine que nous serons amenées à nous revoir très bientôt.

Sur ces mots, elle fait le tour de l'assemblée, prend Nan dans ses bras, embrasse Queenie sur les deux joues, caresse les longs cheveux blonds de Madison, ignorant bien entendu sa rivale de toujours, devant qui elle passe sans même s'arrêter ou lui jeter le moindre regard. Quand vient ton tour, elle saisit ton visage en coupe entre ses mains tièdes et tu te sens extraordinairement bien, complète, toi-même, comme une funambule ayant retrouvé l'équilibre au-dessus du gouffre après une vie de déséquilibre permanent. Les larmes te viennent à cause de l'affection que tu lis dans ses yeux, qui ne te lâchent pas et te scrutent. Ses traits sont doux, aussi tu te laisses faire quand elle t'attire doucement contre elle. Tu vas même jusqu'à refermer tes bras autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux sentent la vanille et tu souris en enfouissant ton nez au milieu de cette broussaille réconfortante. Elle s'éloigne et, après de longues embrassades avec Cordelia, elle s'en va enfin, laissant un vide immense dans la maison et un silence terne qui se répercute sur les murs pour vous frapper en pleine poitrine. La directrice ne s'attarde pas et, sans un mot, disparaît au sous-sol, dans son laboratoire personnel, où elle s'enferme le reste de la journée, jusqu'au lendemain. Les filles, elles, remontent dans leur chambre et, en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en a fallu pour le réaliser, tu te retrouves seule avec Fiona, une cigarette coincée entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, un mince filet de fumée s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Elle te sourit en coin, ses yeux brillant, son parfum te faisant tourner la tête quand elle se rapproche d'une démarche chaloupée, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage de la maison vide.

—J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre petit rendez-vous de ce soir, murmure-t-elle à ton oreille en frôlant ton bras avant de disparaître à l'étage. 

Tu frissonnes ; comment pourrais-tu l'oublier ? Tu n'attends que ça durant toute la semaine, y pensant le jour et y rêvant la nuit. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout te paraît différent, comme éclairé d'une lumière nouvelle et tu as un tas de questions à lui poser, de zones d'ombres à éclaircir. Malgré tout, tu sais que tu vas devoir attendre ce soir et les heures qui s'écoulent, semblables à des siècles, ne t'apportent que plus de doutes et d'angoisses, que tu as du mal à gérer et à canaliser, qui te montent à la gorge pour te faire suffoquer. Aussi, quand le soleil se couche à l'horizon et que la lune apparaît, allongée sur ton lit, les pieds ballants dans le vide, tu ne sais plus si tu as réellement envie de la voir passer le pas de ta porte. 

Cependant, quand le moment arrive, inévitable et accompagné de son désormais habituel sursaut au cœur, c'est chancelante et la mâchoire serrée que tu lui ouvres. Elle est sublime dans sa lourde robe noire, évasée jusqu'à son genou, au large col blanc qui laisse apercevoir sa poitrine à la peau claire. Contrairement à ce matin, elle a paré ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate particulièrement provoquant, dont tu peines à détacher tes yeux tant ils semblent hypnotisés par la couleur sombre et envoûtante, en contraste saisissant avec la blancheur de ses dents qui se dévoile lorsqu'elle te sourit. Avant de faire un pas vers toi, elle retire ses pieds de ses escarpins et se penche pour les ramasser, pénétrant silencieusement dans ta chambre, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses prunelles brunes. Elle n'attend pas même que tu aies refermé la porte pour entamer son petit discours de début de séance, errant au fil de ses mots entre ton lit et la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, ses boucles blondes tombant autour de son visage à contre-jour. 

—Ce soir, ma jolie, j'aimerais travailler la confiance. Je veux que tu aies confiance en toi, que tu t'assumes pleinement dans ton nouveau statut de sorcière, que tu enlèves cette barrière que tu mets entre nous et que tu me laisses t'approcher, vraiment, pas juste la jeune femme gentille et souriante que tu t'obliges à être en société, celle qui se cache derrière cet air rêveur et mélancolique. N'aie pas peur de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi, apprivoise-le, fais-en ton jouet pour le maîtriser comme tu le souhaites. N'aie pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire, ou me faire, je ne le laisserai pas nous blesser. Mais, pour ça, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi aussi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, que ça ne sera probablement pas plus reposant que la semaine dernière, mais c'est essentiel. Si nous ne nous faisons pas confiance, nous ne pourrons pas avancer. Il faut que, quand je te demande quelque chose, tu ne réfléchisses pas, tu agisses, sans penser aux conséquences, tout comme je le ferais avec toi. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est faisable ?

—Oui.

—Est-ce que tu penses y arriver ?

Tu mets un peu plus de temps à répondre, mais ta voix n'en est pas moins déterminée.

—Oui.

—Parfait. Approche, ordonne-t-elle de son timbre de soie en baissant le menton et levant ses longs cils vers toi.

Tu obéis et, hésitante, t'approches jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un mètre de distance entre vous. Autant dire un ravin ou un ruisseau, une montagne ou un souffle de vent, encore une fois, avec elle, c'est trop ou pas assez, jamais de demi-mesure, jamais d'équilibre, toujours la brûlure de son parfum qui s'insinue en toi.

—Ferme les yeux. Tourne-toi. Maintenant, laisse-toi tomber.

Tu t'es docilement exécutée, jusqu'à ce dernier mot, qui te frappe et te fait rouvrir les yeux. Tu restes interdite quelques secondes, le temps que son ordre se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ton cerveau, alors tu réalises et la regardes par-dessus ton épaule, comme si elle était devenue complètement dingue, les sourcils froncés.

—Il me semble t'avoir demandé d'agir, pas de réfléchir, te gronde-t-elle gentiment. C'est simple, pour l'instant. Laisse-toi tomber. Montre-moi que tu as confiance.

Mais ça n'est pas le cas, et c'est là qu'est l'ampleur du problème. On ne t'a jamais appris à faire confiance à qui que ce soit, même aux personnes en qui tu aurais dû naturellement placer ta foi, comme ta mère par exemple. Tu as toujours été seule face au reste du monde, il n'y a eu que toi durant toutes ces années et, si ça peut lui apparaître comme un exercice facile, c'est loin de l'être pour toi. Tout au contraire. Les yeux rivés sur le mur au fond de ta chambre, tu es incapable de te laisser tomber en arrière. Tu ne doutes pas de sa capacité à te rattraper, simplement, lâcher prise ainsi, perdre le contrôle complètement, sauter dans le vide presque, ça t'effraie à un point que tu n'avais encore jamais soupçonné. Et, sans que tu ne puisses les retenir, les larmes affluent au bord de tes paupières. Tu te sens encore plus ridicule et pitoyable et tu essaies de toutes tes forces de ne pas bouger pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de ta faiblesse, même si tu te doutes très fortement que, avec ses pouvoirs, elle doit le sentir. En effet, à peine une seconde plus tard, ses bras entourent ta taille et son menton se pose dans le creux de ton épaule, chassant presque immédiatement la tristesse qui menaçait de déborder sur tes joues. Sans un mot, elle t'entraîne près du lit, te tourne vers elle et te redemande la même chose d'une voix ferme, en opposition à la tendresse de ses gestes. Malgré tout, tu obéis, plus sûre de toi, et te laisses tomber sur le matelas, qui rebondit sous ton dos, avant de t'y asseoir sur le bord. 

—Bien. Pourquoi as-tu réussi selon toi ?

—Parce que... je... ça me faisait moins peur, tentes-tu et bafouillant sur les mots.

—Et pourquoi ?

—Parce que le lit n'allait pas s'enfuir.

—Donc tu penses que je vais m'enfuir et te laisser tomber ?

—Non ! t'écries-tu un peu fort, plaquant aussitôt ta main sur ta bouche comme si ce simple geste pouvait rattraper le mot. 

—Recommence, ordonne-t-elle sans se soucier de si tu as pu réveiller quiconque dans la maison. Tourne toi et laisse-toi tomber.

Tu te lèves, colles tes genoux au matelas et attends, prenant ta respiration, fermant les yeux, visualisant Fiona derrière toi, les bras écartés, prête à te recevoir et à ne pas te laisser t'écraser sur le sol. 

—Ne réfléchis pas, (Y/N), c'est mauvais. La magie n'est pas une question de réflexion, mais d'émotion. Est-ce que je vais te laisser tomber ?

—N-non.

—Est-ce que je vais te rattraper ?

—Oui.

—Alors fais-le.

Et tu le fais. Les mains devant les yeux, tu te laisses chuter en arrière, ton cœur remontant brutalement dans ta gorge et ratant un battement à cause de l'adrénaline. Tu restes tellement de temps suspendue dans les airs que tu te mets à douter et à t'imaginer rencontrer durement le sol sous tes fesses. Un cri remonte de tes poumons et tu es sur le point de le laisser exploser sur ta langue, quand enfin, tout s'arrête. Elle a attendu l'ultime moment, la dernière seconde pour t'attraper par les aisselles et te redresser contre elle, contre qui tu t'appuies, le souffle rapide, les mains tremblantes. Enivrée par ta petite victoire, qui, à tes yeux, n'est pas si petite que ça, tu lui offres un grand sourire et te jettes à son cou. Affectueusement, elle cajole le bas de ton dos et tu l'entends rire faiblement à ton oreille. Vous recommencez cet exercice plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tu sois parfaitement à l'aise et n'es plus la moindre hésitation. Chaque fois, elle te récompense d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qui te donne des papillons dans le ventre et l'envie de te dépasser pour ne pas la décevoir et lui prouver que tu en es capable. Finalement, quand elle décide que c'est suffisant, elle se colle à toi et t'embrasse juste sous la mâchoire, en une myriade de petites caresses, ses mains sur tes hanches, pressant tes reins contre son ventre. Tu trouves ce contact particulièrement intime et troublant, malgré tous les autres, bien plus charnels, que vous avez pu avoir. Tu lèves les bras au-dessus de ta tête et attrapes ses cheveux sur sa nuque, basculant ton crâne sur son épaule. Ses doigts descendent près de ton aine et tu frissonnes.

—J'ai un autre petit jeu pour toi, suis-moi, susurre-t-elle contre ta peau.

Sa chaleur disparaît contre ton dos tandis qu'elle se saisit de ta main et te dirige vers la salle de bains. Tu obéis, silencieuse, mais intriguée, et scrutes chacun de ses mouvements, tentant de déceler ses intentions. Elle allume la lumière, qui t'aveugle, se penche au-dessus de la baignoire et enclenche l'eau chaude. Aussitôt, le bruit apaisant et régulier du clapotis au fond de l'acrylique blanche envahit la pièce et dépose un voile tiède et moite autour de vous, alourdit tes respirations, engourdit tes muscles. Tu te sens étrange, comme sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue, sans que tu ne puisses l'expliquer ou mettre des mots sur ce qui bouillonne dans ton sang. En revanche, tu es sûre de deux choses, qui t'apparaissent plus nettement que tout le reste au milieu du brouillard qui embue tes yeux ; la beauté de Fiona, qui ne cesse de te gifler encore et encore chaque fois que tu poses ton regard sur elle, et son pouvoir. Son pouvoir qui étincelle autour de sa silhouette et miroite sous ses cils, ondule dans ses cheveux dorés, fait luire sa peau de miel. Mais, pourtant, son pouvoir qui vacille, qui tremble et menace de s'évaporer, la laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille, aussi désespérée qu'une âme déchirée. Comment voudrais-tu être la cause de tout ça ? Comment pourrais-tu avoir envie de lui retirer toute son essence, ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ce soir, face à toi ? Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer redevenir une simple sorcière, même si tu sais à quel point c'est déjà formidable, exceptionnel, tu sais d'autant plus que ce n'est pas suffisant pour elle, que ça ne l'a jamais été et que ça ne le sera jamais. Fiona est née pour être Suprême, pour être la meilleure, personne ne saurait être à la hauteur, même si selon Cordelia et Myrtle, elle ne l'a pas été elle-même. Tu imagines sans peine combien elle doit déjà détester sa remplaçante, celle qui s'emparera de sa gloire et récupérera la couronne pour elle, la reléguant dans l'ombre, loin de la lumière qui l'a maintenue en vie toutes ces années, et ce, même si elle ne connait pas encore son nom. Tu ne veux pas être cette personne. Tu ne veux pas lui couper les ailes et voir la haine remplacer cette lueur d'affection pour toi dans son regard. Parce que tu en es certaine, après avoir passé des nuits à douter et à te torturer le cœur, tu en as eu la preuve par d'autres, par des adultes qui connaissent Fiona ; elle t'apprécie, et tu ne peux pas concevoir qu'il en soit un jour autrement. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. Tu reviens à toi alors qu'elle est assise sur le bord de la baignoire, son pied droit se balançant dans le vide, ses yeux caressant ta silhouette, le coin de ses lèvres remonté en un rictus satisfait.

—Alors comme ça on écoute les conversations des grands ? minaude-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. J'ai toujours pensé que l'expression était métaphorique, que les murs n'avaient pas vraiment des oreilles. 

Tes oreilles, justement, deviennent rouge écarlate, tout comme ton visage, qui s'enflamme et brûle. Ainsi donc, elle savait que tu étais là, et elle n'a rien dit. Elle a continué sa petite conversation comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'étais pas cachée à moins de trois mètres d'elle, comme si ça ne te concernait pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi ? Es-tu réellement la prochaine Suprême comme elle l'a laissé deviner - comme elle te l'a laissé deviner ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas te le dire clairement ? Pourquoi continuer à laisser planer tout ce mystère autour de toi, à s'amuser de toi, comme une vulgaire imbécile qui ne saisit rien à rien ? Tu pourrais presque rire quand la réponse t'apparaît, en même temps que la question ; parce qu'il s'agit de Fiona Goode et que la manipulation est un art chez elle, une discipline dans laquelle elle excelle bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, quand bien même tu le souhaiterais et essaierais de toutes tes forces, tu ne peux pas, car tu le savais dès le départ, c'est quelque chose que tu as accepté, au même titre que tes pouvoirs et toute cette histoire de sorcellerie. Tu n'y comprends pas grand chose au fond et, si tu y réfléchissais une minute, tu pourrais facilement dire que tout ça, c'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est comme assister à une pièce de théâtre, on en accepte les règles inconsciemment. Quand un acteur murmure et que seul le public peut l'entendre alors que son partenaire de scène est à à peine un mètre de lui, mais que lui n'entend rien ; on l'accepte, parce que c'est comme ça, on le sait, sans que ça ait besoin d'avoir été dit au préalable. C'en est brutal de simplicité, quand bien même tout ceci, tout ce nœud autour de vous, qui compresse vos âmes et étire vos cœurs, touche à ce qu'il y a de plus complexe en vous ; vos sentiments. Enfin, surtout les tiens, car même si Fiona t'apprécie, tu doutes que ce début d'affection mène où que ce soit ou ait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Tout n'est que paradoxe avec cette femme, ce qui est simple devient compliqué, ce qui est limpide s'obscurcit et ce qui devrait te faire te sentir bien et heureuse te tord les tripes au point que tu t'imagines défaillir d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, tu te forces à rester concentrée, à rester debout, semblable à un pantin, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce qui est maintenant emplie d'une épaisse vapeur blanche. Tu pries pour que celle-ci te dissimule au regard de la Suprême, quand bien même tu sais pertinemment que cette prière est vaine car tu sens sa brûlure sur ta peau, l'électricité qui court dans tes doigts et file sous tes veines. Tu frottes les paumes de tes mains, moites et glaciales, en contradiction totale avec la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bains, contre ton jeans tout en cherchant une raison qui puisse justifier ton incivilité de la veille au soir. Une raison valable. Pas juste quelque chose de ridicule comme "je passais par là par hasard et j'ai malencontreusement entendu votre discussion", quelque chose de réellement possible. Seulement voilà, tu réalises bien trop vite que, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu inventes, elle sait que tu étais là volontairement, que tu as fait exprès de revenir sur tes pas et de te cacher, parce que tu voulais - tu avais besoin - d'entendre leur conversation, aussi puéril et malhonnête cela pouvait-il être. Tu n'as pas réfléchi, te laissant guider par ce caprice d'enfant curieuse, et tu en paies à présent les conséquences.

—Je suis désolée, Fiona, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais simplement curieuse et... Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû... Je suis terriblement désolée, t'excuses-tu, sincère.

—As-tu été satisfaite de ce que tu as entendu ? te demande-t-elle sans même te regarder, vérifiant la température de l'eau qui continue de couler paisiblement, ignorant tout du tumulte qui agite ton sang.

—Je...

Mais tu es incapable de continuer, incapable même de te souvenir du moindre mot échangé lors de cette fameuse conversation, ton cerveau complètement égaré dans un brouillard pareil à celui qui rend la silhouette de Fiona moins nette devant toi, comme si ses contours en avaient été gommés. Tu as le coupable sentiment d'admirer un être supérieur, bien trop précieux pour ton modeste regard de mortelle. 

—Simple question, insiste-t-elle, relevant le menton vers toi, étonnée de ton absence de réponse, ou feignant cet étonnement.

Tu sais très bien que rien n'est jamais simple avec la Suprême, que tout est parfaitement calculé, organisé et tu comprends que ta réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, décidera de la suite de cette soirée - et de ce semblant de relation qui s'est instaurée entre vous, même si tu es bien incapable d'y mettre un nom. C'est comme si le monde entier reposait sur tes maigres épaules, comme si ton avenir dépendait de tes prochaines paroles. Tu ne parviens plus à réfléchir, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut entendre, et encore moins ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Tu aimerais avoir la bonne réponse, celle qui lui montrerait combien tu tiens à elle et combien tu es prête à faire tous les efforts du monde, même si pour cela tu dois vendre ton âme au Diable, même si pour elle, tu dois y perdre la raison. Tu baisses la tête, évitant la brûlure de ses yeux qui transperce les tiens et irrite ton âme. 

—Je ne sais pas, réponds-tu prudemment.

Elle pince les lèvres, acquiesce, sans qu'il n'y ait pourtant la moindre question, et coupe l'eau, laissant le silence imprégner l'espace, jusque dans les moindres recoins, se glissant sous les meubles, tapi dans l'ombre. Il est oppressant de monstruosité, assourdissant de questions muettes, prenant toute la place sous ton crâne, entre tes côtes, accélérant les battements de ton cœur jusqu'à le faire imploser. Elle ne bouge pas et tu as l'impression, une minute, une infime et interminable minute, qu'elle s'est transformée en statue. La peur s'insinue en toi, lent et épais poison qui se répand dans tes veines et menace de te tuer avant même que la scène soit achevée. Tu te passes une main sur le front, tes joues, qui sont trempées de sueur - et de larmes que tu n'as pas eu conscience de verser - priant pour que ce moment s'arrête, pour que tu te réveilles de ce mauvais rêve, de cette faille où il te semble t'être égarée sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Elle agite encore un instant ses doigts dans l'eau, comme pour y dessiner de grands ronds, comme si elle essayait de mélanger la mousse, sauf qu'il n'y a que l'eau, aussi claire qu'une rivière, aussi limpide que l'appréhension qui enfle en toi. Elle se lève, essuie sa robe pour la redescendre sur ses cuisses, secoue ses cheveux et plante son regard dans le tien. Tu as peur de ses prochains mots, peur de son "petit jeu", peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver entre ses griffes acérées. Mais tu tâches de ne rien en laisser paraître, même si tu es consciente que tu ne trompes personne, encore moins la Suprême, encore moins avec ces genoux faits de coton qui menace de céder à chaque seconde, encore moins avec ton souffle saccadé qu'on pourrait entendre à l'autre bout de la ville, encore moins avec ces larmes au bord des yeux. La peur est inscrite sur ton front, transpire de chacun des pores de ta peau, émane de toi comme une mauvaise odeur. Pourtant, tu lèves fièrement le menton, comme si cette fausse assurance pouvait gommer tout le reste, pouvait lui faire oublier combien tu es faible face à elle, combien elle pourrait te faire courber l'échine, te faire te mettre à genoux devant elle d'un simple battement de cils. 

—Monte, ordonne-t-elle simplement. 

Tu marques un bref temps d'hésitation, juste l'espace d'une longue expiration, et fais un pas vers elle, en signe d'assentiment. Tu voudrais qu'elle se détourne pour que tu puisses retirer tes vêtements sans être brûlée par la marque de son regard sur ta peau, mais elle reste à te fixer droit dans les yeux, implacable, froide, semblable à une reine aux pleins pouvoirs - et tu réalises que c'est tout ce qu'elle est, fière et forte devant toi. Rapidement, avec des gestes brusques de précipitation, sûrement dans l'espoir d'en finir le plus vite possible, tu fais glisser ton jeans le long de tes jambes pâles, ne prends pas la peine de le plier, et le laisses, chiffonné, sur le bord de l'évier. Tu es incapable de te résoudre à retirer ton maigre t-shirt, quand bien même tu sais qu'elle t'a déjà vue sans, alors, avec un peu plus de lenteur cette fois, tu passes devant elle et enjambes le bord de la baignoire, te retrouvant jusqu'aux chevilles dans l'eau brûlante. Tu hésites une seconde, ou peut-être deux, avant de t'asseoir quand tu constates qu'elle ne bouge pas et semble attendre. Ton t-shirt s'imbibe d'eau et te colle au corps ; le beige devient transparent, laissant apparaître ton absence de soutien-gorge. Ta chair prend très vite une teinte rosée, qui vire au framboise avant de se transformer franchement en cramoisi, mais c'est tout juste si tu l'aperçois tant ton attention est rivée, fébrile et impatiente, sur Fiona, qui tourne son menton vers toi et se met à genoux, son visage s'abaissant tout près du tien. Elle pose son bras replié sur la baignoire et appuie sa joue sur son poignet, t'observant distraitement entre ses cils blonds. De son index, elle vient esquisser le contour de ta mâchoire et apprécie les frissons qu'elle déclenche sur son passage. Tu fermes les yeux, savoures ce moment, que tu sais d'avance éphémère, comme le soleil avant la tempête, la quiétude avant le cataclysme. Tu soupires, les commissures de tes lèvres tressautent et se redressent en un mince sourire, qu'elle se penche pour embrasser, le plus délicatement du monde et dans la plus totale contradiction avec la dureté de son attitude quelques minutes auparavant. Un souffle, puissant et tiède, se répand dans tes veines et fait gonfler ton cœur. 

—C'est ça, le jeu ? articules-tu quand elle s'est un peu éloignée, la voix rauque, chancelante. 

—Ne rêve pas. Ça, c'est juste pour me faire pardonner de ce qui va suivre.

Tu fronces les sourcils et rouvres les yeux, mais elle ne te laisse pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle enchaîne aussitôt.

—Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance.

Sa voix a retrouvé sa fermeté et tu sais que ce petit moment de tendresse touche déjà à sa fin. Ton cœur se dégonfle peu à peu devant cette évidence. Elle éloigne sa main, se redresse, se relève un peu sur ses genoux et considère le fond de la baignoire avec gravité. Un frisson parcourt ton échine, un pressentiment, tu n'aimes pas du tout ce jeu, ce mystère qu'elle étire comme un chewing-gum et qui se colle autour de toi, t'emprisonnant telle une mouche au milieu d'une toile d'araignée. Tu songes à la détromper, mais tu sais que chacun de tes mots seront vains ; elle ne te croira pas, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses. Le seul moyen est de lui prouver par des actions concrètes que, si, tu lui fais confiance. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Lui fais-tu entièrement confiance ? S'il fallait remettre ta vie entre ses mains, le ferais-tu ? Si tu devais lui révéler ton âme, lui offrir, le ferais-tu ? Il te semble que oui, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître. Il serait plutôt invraisemblable de ne pas la croire capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais c'est justement là que se trouve tout le problème. Tu sais qu'elle est capable de beaucoup, pour ne pas dire de tout. Tu sais que ses pouvoirs sont grands, peut-être même infinis, après tout la sorcellerie t'est encore bien inconnu, tout comme la notion de Suprême. Mais le peu que tu en sais, tu l'as appris de Cordelia. Cordelia. Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit de te méfier ? De prendre tes distances ? Ne t'a-t-elle pas rappelé combien Fiona était loin d'être parfaite ? Combien il était inconsidéré de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance ? Néanmoins, Fiona ne t'a-t-elle pas montré, encore et encore, qu'elle était loin de cette image que sa fille tente de dépeindre d'elle ? N'a-t-elle pas toujours été d'un précieux soutien, d'une délicieuse compagnie avec toi ? Ne peux-tu réellement pas lui faire confiance ? Toutes ces questions s'embrouillent dans ton esprit, s'entrechoquent, se fracassent et une migraine, aiguë et soudaine, te fais plisser les yeux, éblouie par la lumière, pourtant douce. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus. Qui écouter ? Qui croire ? Si tu décides de suivre les conseils de Cordelia, qui te semblent fondés quoi que emplis de crainte, tu te résignes à ignorer toutes ces soirées passées avec elle, chaque parole, chaque caresse, chaque sourire. Impensable. Mais si tu décides de t'abandonner à Fiona - parce que c'est clairement ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire en lui accordant toute ta confiance - alors tu prends le risque d'ignorer les avertissements de Cordelia. Dangereux. Ta vision redevient nette lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de la Suprême, froidement plantés dans les tiens. Elle te détaille sans un mot et tu es presque certaine qu'elle a suivi chacune de tes pensées, chacune de tes interrogations. Tu n'as pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'ordre déchire la sienne.

—Mets ta tête sous l'eau. 

Tu décides pour l'instant de remettre ce choix à plus tard et obéis, sans même hésiter une seconde. Tu inspires, remplis tes poumons de cet air si précieux, mais si désagréable, lourd et compact à cause de la fumée qui se dégage de la baignoire. L'eau te pique le visage, mais, étrangement, ça te fait du bien. Tu as l'impression que des bulles s'accumulent sous ta peau. Le silence te parvient comme enveloppé de coton et résonne légèrement sous ton crâne. Tu parviens à ouvrir les paupières et aperçois la silhouette, un peu floue, de Fiona. Elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de toi, ce que tu es censée faire. L'a-t-elle dit et tu n'as pas entendu ? Ou oublié ? Il ne te semble pas. Dois-tu trouver par toi-même ? Est-ce un test ? Soudain, les mots de Cordelia te reviennent, aussi nets que si tu avais fait un retour dans le passé. « Fiona est dangereuse... te manipule... te jettera... t'aura pris tout le reste... protège-toi... ». Tu fermes les yeux, chasses la voix de ton esprit et t'apprêtes à sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais les doigts de Fiona t'en empêchent, posés simplement sur ton front, ils n’exercent quasiment aucune pression, ils sont là en guise de mise en garde ; je décide quand tu peux respirer de quand tu ne peux pas. Un souffle de panique te traverse mais tu tâches de te concentrer et faire le vide pour économiser chaque gramme d'oxygène dans tes poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te donne l'autorisation de reprendre haleine à nouveau. Et ça ne tarde pas à arriver, car à peine une seconde après elle retire sa main et te laisse sortir ton visage de l'eau bien trop chaude. Tu es un peu essoufflée, mais tu es trop occupée sur tes inspirations pour t'en rendre compte. Tu ne connais ses motivations, mais tu imagines qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière tout cela, même si tu ne saisis pas bien le rapport avec ta confiance en elle. Peut-être que si tu n'avais eu aucune confiance, tu aurais cédé à la panique en te rendant compte qu'elle refusait de te laisser respirer ? Peut-être est-elle satisfaite de ta réaction, de ton calme devant la situation ? Difficile d'en juger avec ses traits irrémédiablement figés dans l’impassibilité la plus totale. Ceci dit, elle n'est jamais très généreuse en compliments pendant les entraînements, alors ça ne t'étonne pas outre mesure. 

—Recommence, ordonne-t-elle après avoir attendu que tu reprennes pleinement ton souffle. 

Tu obéis, une fois de plus, pas plus inquiète que cela de la tournure des événements. Cependant, elle laisse ses doigts sur ton front plus longtemps que la première fois et tu ressors de l'eau encore plus essoufflée. Elle n'attend plus que tu retrouves une respiration à peu près apaisée et t'ordonne à nouveau de recommencer. Le rythme s'accélère, les sessions sous l'eau s'enchaînent, de plus en plus longues, entrecoupées de pauses de plus en plus courtes. Tu as du mal à suivre, ton nez te pique et te gratte, tes poumons deviennent brûlants sous le traitement qu'elle leur impose et ton cœur bat douloureusement sous ton crâne. Brusquement, alors que tes oreilles sifflent et que tu désespères de récupérer un peu de cet air qui te fait tant défaut, elle pose enfin cette fameuse question que tu n'espérais plus entendre.

—Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? Tu ne peux plus remettre à plus tard, il n'est même plus question d'attendre encore une minute. Elle veut une réponse, maintenant. Pourtant, tu n'es pas plus avancée que tout à l'heure. D'accord, elle ne t'a pas laissée te noyer, elle n'a jamais réellement fait quoi que ce soit que tu puisses lui reprocher, mais est-ce suffisant ? Tu ouvres la bouche, la refermes, la rouvres, semblable à un poisson hors de l'eau - et c'est probablement ce à quoi tu ressembles le plus en cet instant. Aucun mot ne vient, ni une affirmation, ni une infirmation. Rien que du vide, du néant et l'impression d'avoir avalé des cailloux brûlants. L'impression, incroyablement réelle et persistante, de ne plus jamais être capable de parler à nouveau. De rester dans ce silence désespéré, dans cet assourdissant mutisme. Devant cette constatation, elle serre la mâchoire, assombrit encore davantage son regard et, sans un mot, sans un geste, t'ordonne de recommencer. Plus que tout, tu souhaiterais lui demander une pause plus longue, un répit suffisant pour faire cesser la brûlure dans tes poumons, mais tu n'oses pas, tu n'as pas la folie de la défier. Surtout pas alors qu'elle semble particulièrement contrariée. Tu inspires, bloques ta respiration et retournes dans cet océan de souffrance, juste au fond de ta baignoire. De nouveau, sa main qui se pose sur ton front. Ta concentration, de plus en plus mise à l'épreuve pour ne pas céder à la panique, de plus en plus pressante derrière tes paupières, pour économiser l'oxygène, pour ignorer la douleur lancinante qui traverse de part en part ta cage thoracique. Cette fois, ses doigts ne se retirent pas. Est-ce parce que tu es fatiguée ? Il te semble que cela dure plus longtemps. Il te semble que les coins de ta vision se noircissent. Il te semble que ton cœur cogne au bout de tes doigts, au bout de tes orteils, sous chaque centimètre de ton épiderme. Tu n'es plus qu'un immense cœur qui pulse, qui bat, qui suffoque. Tu soulèves ton visage, presses contre sa main, mais rien n'y fait, elle ne bouge pas. Pourtant, tu la vois qui te regardes, froidement, placidement, comme un cuisinier regarde son eau bouillir. Tu appuies plus fort. Tu pourrais attraper son poignet et l'éloigner, mais tu ne le fais pas, parce que, malgré l'affolement qui te submerge, une petite voix, fluette, fragile, continue de te murmurer que tout cela fait partie du jeu et que, si tu te débats, tu auras échoué. Et tout s'effondrera. Le noir envahit de plus en plus ta vue. Tu ne la vois presque plus. Juste ses cheveux, semblables à une auréole blonde au-dessus de sa tête. Quand tu abandonnes et te laisses aller dans l'abîme qui s'est ouvert sous toi, elle attrape ta nuque et te sort de l'eau. Instinctivement, tes doigts se referment autour de ses bras et, tandis que l'air remplit de nouveau tes poumons, tes yeux cherchent les siens, comme un besoin de savoir si tu as passé le test.

—Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? 

Elle ne crie pas, mais tout dans sa voix te montre - te hurle - à quel point elle est furieuse. Sans hésiter, cette fois, tu acquiesces, soulagée, mais effrayée des moyens qu'elle est prête à employer pour parvenir à ses fins. 

—Alors pourquoi mettre cette barrière entre nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ? 

—Je ne peux pas être la Suprême ! exploses-tu enfin, le corps en feu, la voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et, soudain, tu ne peux plus retenir ces mots que tu n'avais pas conscience de garder en toi. Je ne veux pas être la Suprême. Je ne veux pas prendre ta place. Je ne veux pas te prendre tes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas devenir toi. Je ne serai jamais à ta hauteur, quand bien même j'essaierai, j'en suis incapable ; je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi et je ne le serai jamais et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Ne me force pas à devenir la Suprême, je t'en prie, ne m'y oblige pas, je ne le supporterai pas, achèves-tu tandis que ta voix se fait murmure avant de mourir dans ta gorge.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande-t-elle simplement au bout d'interminables secondes où seules tes respirations réduites à des râles ont empli la salle de bains. 

—Cordelia m'a dit que la prochaine Suprême prenait tous les pouvoirs de l'ancienne, la laissant dans l'ombre. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, je sais à quel point tu aimes être la Suprême. Ne me force pas à te prendre ce que tu chéris le plus. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. J'ai peur de te faire du mal. 

Les sanglots déchirent ta gorge et explosent dans ta bouche bruyamment. Tu te laisses aller contre son épaule quand elle attire et emprisonne ton visage entre ses bras, te pressant tout contre son cœur, que tu entends battre la chamade sous sa chair, aussi fine qu'un pétale. Tu ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de lui dire, en revanche, tu es certaine que tu ne pouvais plus le contenir en toi, qu'il fallait que ça sorte et, au fond, tu es soulagée qu'elle soit au courant, de ne plus être la seule à porter ce fardeau. Elle, saura quoi faire, quoi dire pour apaiser la tempête qui tonne et se déverse dans tes veines. Lentement, tes pleurs se tarissent, ton esprit s'apaise, tes inspirations sont moins pénibles et la fatigue te submerge, comme si elle avait patiemment attendu, blotti dans un coin, dans l'ombre, que tout se calme pour venir déposer son voile de lourdeur sur tes paupières. Le parfum de la peau de Fiona te berce ; mélange de savon et d'eau de toilette hors de prix, c'est entêtant sans être écœurant, juste de quoi captiver toute l'attention sans grimacer. C'est tout elle ; à la limite de l'intolérable mais sans jamais franchir cette frontière qui nuirait à son élégance et à sa parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle caresse encore un instant tes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que tu sois entièrement remise de tes émotions, et s'éloigne, se relève, essuie ses bras trempés de l'eau qui inonde ton corps et qu'elle a si intimement serré contre le sien. Sa robe est mouillée d'ailleurs, mais elle ne semble pas y prêter attention. Elle attrape une serviette et se tient devant la baignoire, attendant que tu te lèves pour la déposer sur tes épaules. Tu es abasourdie de son silence, de son manque de réaction face à ta presque crise de nerfs, mais tu es trop fatiguée pour protester. Aussi, tu te laisses faire quand elle t'aide à enjamber la baignoire, à retirer ton débardeur, dévoilant une peau que tu aurais eu honte de montrer en pleine lumière et de manière aussi crue, si seulement tu en avais eu conscience, et à enfiler un pyjama qui traînait à portée de sa main. Doucement, s'adaptant à ton rythme, elle te conduit jusqu'à ton lit, où elle te borde, comme elle l'avait fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps - il y a une éternité, déjà. Le temps est différent depuis que tu es ici. Avant, les jours s'enchaînaient, tous identiques, longs et monotones, rien pour les différencier, rien pour les égayer. Maintenant, rien n'est plus pareil, tant de choses ont changées. Tu es une sorcière et chaque jour est plus singulier que le précédent. Chaque jour est une aventure qui te laisse épuisée le soir venu, sentiment que tu n'avais encore jamais connu ; celui de te coucher dans des draps frais avec le sentiment de l'avoir mérité et d'avoir accompli quelque chose. À l'instant où ta tête se pose sur l'oreiller, tu crois sombrer dans le repos qui te tend les bras. Pourtant, les questions qui tournent en tous sens sous ton crâne, elles, n'ont pas sommeil et l'une d'elles se fraie un chemin jusqu'à ta bouche, sans que tu ne puisses la retenir. 

—Tu penses que je suis la prochaine Suprême ?

En réalité, tu veux surtout rompre le silence oppressant qui semble repousser les murs tant il gonfle. L'entendre te dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que tu ne restes pas dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passe sous cette jolie tête blonde. À quoi pense-t-elle ? T'en veut-elle ? De cela, tu en es presque certaine et ça te fend le cœur. 

—Il n'est plus l'heure de discuter de ça, (Y/N). Il faut que tu dormes.

 _Il faut que tu te taises. Il faut que tu fermes les yeux pour que je puisse sortir d'ici. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi. Il faut que tu dormes. Que tu dormes._ Tu cherches son regard du tien, mais il reste introuvable ; elle t'évite le plus soigneusement du monde. L'émotion te monte aux yeux.

—Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

Elle stoppe tout mouvement et reste figée, semblable à une statue de marbre, aussi belle qu'une déesse d'un temps plus vieux que le monde. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde. Peut-être deux. Moment d'hésitation suspendu au-dessus du gouffre du Temps. Puis elle achève de brosser le drap autour de toi et se redresse, sans t'offrir le moindre baiser, pas même le moindre regard, le moindre mot. Tu enfonces ton visage dans l'oreiller, lui dissimulant tes traits fendus par les larmes, et l'écoute marcher jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir. Et disparaître. Mais avant cela, il te semble avoir saisi une phrase, à peine quelques mots, soufflés du bout des lèvres, sans savoir s'ils seront entendus. Et ils ont failli ne pas l'être. 

—Je ne pourrais jamais te détester.

Tu n'es même pas sûre qu'ils soient réels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À vite, j'espère ! :)


End file.
